The secrets
by MeryChosoany
Summary: Cada vez que tenía que vestir uno de esos diminutos vestidos me sentía desnuda. Odiaba ese sitio y odiaba a todos esos hombres que solo iban allí para acostarse con chicas como yo. Lo odiaba con todo mi ser pero hoy todo terminaría. Hoy escaparía y empezaría desde zero una nueva vida. Una vida mucho mejor... o eso era lo que creía yo antes de conocer a Dragneel... mí peor pesadilla
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

_La vida sigue –dicen-, _

_pero no siempre es verdad. _

_A veces la vida no sigue. _

_A veces solo pasan los días._

* * *

Miré por la pequeña ventana que tenía en la habitación. Desde donde estaba podía ver la calle y todas esas personas que pasaban sin siquiera fijarse en el gran edificio que tenían al lado. Les envidiaba. Yo también quería ser como esas personas, pasear por la calle sin preocupaciones, con mis amigos y porque no… con algún chico que me gustara. Pero eso para mí no era más que un sueño inalcanzable. Mi sitio era ese me gustase o no. Jamás podría salir de aquí.

\- ¿Qué te crees que haces parada? –oí la voz de una mujer desde la puerta. Tenía unos pocos años más que yo pero era la jefa del edificio donde me veía obligada a trabajar.- ¿Los clientes están a punto de llegar y tu aún sigues así? –me regaño- Quiero que todo hombre que entre por esa puerta disfrute y quiera regresar, ¿me entiendes?

\- Hmh –me limité a asentir manteniendo la cabeza gacha. Sabía que no era bueno llevarle la contraria, eso lo había aprendido durante los tres largos años que había estado allí.

\- ¿¡Pues a qué coño esperas!? –chilló- ¡Haz algo con esa cara paliducha que tienes y vístete de una buena vez! ¡Joder siempre igual!

Cerró la puerta de un portazo pero aun así podía oír cómo se quejaba. Nunca le caí bien, era consciente de eso. Suspiré recordando todos los malos momentos que había pasado por su culpa. Siempre me dijo que ese no era sitio para niñas de papá, que ese sitio no era para mí... Ya lo sabía yo eso... pero no podría marcharme aunque quisiera. No tenía ningún sitio al que ir ni nadie que me quisiera. Estaba sola, completamente sola. Este sitio era el único que tenía aunque no me gustase. Aunque lo odiase este era mi hogar.

Abrí el pequeño closet y saqué uno de esos pequeños trajes que me dieron. Odiaba esas prendas. Me sentía desnuda cuando las vestía. Me las puse y me miré al espejo, odiaba lo que veía. Me senté en el tocador y me maquillé como hacía cada noche. Me peine y me volví a mirar al espejo. Lo odiaba tanto…pero pronto todo esto terminaría.

Cerré los ojos, cogí aire y lo solté relajándome. Abrí la puerta y ande por ese largo y oscuro pasillo que tantas veces había recorrido. La noche empezaba y los hombres llegaban.

Esta sería mi última noche. Hoy me marcharía. Esta sería la última vez que me utilizarían.

* * *

·

·

·

·

* * *

Había pasado un día de mierda. Últimamente las cosas no me estaban yendo bien y el hecho de que esa fecha se aproximase no ayudaba de mucho. Necesitaba desahogarme de alguna forma y sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo y donde.

Había ido alguna vez a clubes pero era la primera vez que iba a este. Lo miré un momento antes de entrar. No parecía nada del otro mundo, era como todos los demás clubes a los que había ido. Tenía esas luces rojas que adornaban la puerta de entrada y que iluminaban toda la calle como si intentaran llamar a los hombres para que entrasen a pasarlo bien. Muchos lo hacían. Muchos hombres entraban y disfrutaban de esas mujeres esbeltas que había dentro y yo pensaba hacer lo mismo. Necesitaba deshacerme de toda la mierda que me había jodido el día y que mejor que una buena noche para hacerlo (?).

Abrí la puerta y la música me rodeo. Las luces parpadeaban en el techo y vi a las primeras mujeres vestidas con esos diminutos trajes que tanto me gustaban. Sonreí ante las vistas, quizás podría terminar bien el día.

Fui a la barra, donde una de esas mujeres me miraba sonriendo con esas sonrisas coquetas que solo ellas saben hacer, necesitaba beber y ya más tarde pensaría que hacer para pasar el rato.

\- ¿Quieres algo guapo? –preguntó mirándome de arriba abajo. Sonreí, estaba acostumbrado a ese trato por parte de las mujeres. Todas eran iguales.-

\- Muchas cosas –le devolví la sonrisa recorriendo todo su cuerpo con la mirada y comiéndomela. No era para nada fea.- Pero por ahora solo dame algo de beber.

\- ¡Como usted mande! -se rio y se marchó moviendo las caderas provocativamente.-

Me giré apoyándome en la barra y miré a mí alrededor. No había nada de especial en ese club, era como todos los demás pero no me iba a quejar. Podría pasar un buen rato aquí...

Mi vista inspeccionó el lugar hasta pararse en una puerta que estaba un poco apartada. ¿Qué habría allí? ¿Las habitaciones?

Ande hasta allí olvidándome de la muchacha que venía a darme lo que había pedido. Tenía toda la noche por delante, tenía suficiente tiempo para beber e irme con alguna de esas mujeres… Ande entre la gente con la mirada fija en la puerta cuando se abrió.

Me quedé quieto donde estaba.

Ya lo tenía decidido, sería esa. Tenía que ser esa la que se fuera conmigo esta noche. La quería a ella.

Dios.

Le recorrí el cuerpo con la mirada. Era simplemente hermosa, distinta a todas las demás. Una chica rubia salió de la puerta vestida con uno de esos vestiditos pequeños igual a los que vestían todos las demás pero... en ella se veía... distinto.

La manera como la tela se apretaba contra su piel mostrando sus buenas curvas. La manera como le quedaba ese escote y la forma de sus pechos. Y esa pequeña falda que apenas le tapaba lo necesario y que dejaba a la vista unas largas y finas piernas… Toda ella era perfecta.

\- ¡Hey! –oí la voz de una chica a mi lado y sentí como me cogía del brazo. -¿Dónde te crees que vas? No puedes marcharte así como así y dejarme sola.

\- No me interesas

\- ¿Eh? –preguntó confundida.- Anda no digas estupideces… ¿Sabes? Tenemos algunas habitaciones vacías… Ya sabes a lo que me refiero...

\- He dicho que no me interesas –repetí mirándola. Era bajita y su cabello negro contrastaba con sus gruesos labios rojos. Vi que llevaba lo que había pedido en una bandeja.-

\- Venga no seas así… -me sonreía pegándose a mi brazo aún más- Será divertido, ya lo veras….

\- Dije que no –me la quité de encima.- Lárgate, no me interesas para nada.

Mi vista regresó donde había visto a esa chica pero ya no estaba. Diablos. Hoy definitivamente no era mi día.

Cuando llegué al final del pasillo abrí la puerta. Todo estaba lleno de hombres, daba igual hacía donde mirara, todo eran hombres.

Cerré los ojos un momento intentando tranquilizarme, odiaba esto, realmente lo hacía. Cada vez que abría esta puerta me azotaban todos esos recuerdos que durante los últimos tres años había intentado borrar. No podía olvidarlo, era inevitable recordarlo...

·

·

Me di la vuelta consciente de que si no lo hacía rompería a llorar allí mismo. Su voz resonaba fuerte contra las cuatro paredes de la habitación donde estábamos. Mis ojos ardían por las saladas lágrimas que inútilmente intentaba reprimir. Cerré mis manos en dos puños perfectos en un intento de tranquilizarme. Podía sentir como mis uñas se clavaban en mi fina piel pero ese era el menor de mis problemas. No sabía que sentir, que pensar o que hacer. ¿Debería estar enfadada? En esos momentos mi cuerpo no era más que un recipiente lleno de sentimientos que me atormentaban y con los cuales no sabía cómo lidiar.

Mis pequeños hombros temblaban. Cada palabra que salía de sus masculinos labios era como un cuchillo que se clavaba directo a mí corazón desgarrándome por dentro. ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto? ¿Por qué yo? Mi vista estaba completamente nublada por las lágrimas, sabía que no podía enfrentarle, no lo aguantaría. Con cada palabra que salía de su boca me rompía más y más pero no parecía importarle mi dolor. Nunca le importo, ahora me daba cuenta.

Quizás me di cuenta demasiado tarde. Quizás las cosas habrían sido distintas si me hubiese dado cuenta antes, no lo sé y nunca lo sabré…

\- ¿Porque? –logré preguntarle con la voz rota.-

No me di la vuelta para mirarle. Sabía que si lo hacía no sería capaz de aguantar las lágrimas por más tiempo. Sabía que si me daba la vuelta me rompería en mil pedacitos y eso era lo último que quería hacer. Me reusaba a mostrarme débil delante de suyo.

\- Ya tienes todas las maletas hechas. Te recogerán en 1 hora. –contestó secamente como si no le importase en absoluto lo que pudiese sentir.-

Realmente no podía creer que el hombre que tenía delante, el hombre que ahora me hablaba con esa frialdad una vez fuese el padre que tanto ame. ¿Cuándo cambiaron las cosas? ¿Cuándo deje de ser la niña que tanto amaba y pase a ser un objeto sin ningún valor para él?

No lo sabía pero tampoco lo quería saber.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, y estuve sola en la habitación, dejé que mi cuerpo cayese al suelo. Dejé que las lágrimas se deslizaran por mis mejillas mientras mi cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente. Pequeños sollozos salían de mis labios sin poder evitarlo. Mi vida era un asco. No. mentira. Mi vida a partir de ahora sería un asco. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto a mí? ¿Por qué a mí?

Jamás había estado en un sitio como ese pero había sentido a hablar de ellos. No quería ir, cualquier cosa sería mejor que eso. No quería convertirme en lo que esas mujeres eran, no me quería convertir en un simple objeto. No quería. ¿Por qué me estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué mi propio padre me estaba haciendo esto?

\- Lucy –oí que me llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta- Ya han llegado. Sal a fuera, te están esperando para llevarte a tu nueva casa.

\- De acuerdo –intenté sonar lo más fuerte que pude aunque lo único que deseaba hacer era coger esas maletas y correr bien lejos de todos. No quería ir con esa gente, no quería ir a vivir con ellos ni quería que mi vida cambiara de la forma en que cambiaría a partir de ahora… pero no valía la pena oponerse, no había nada que hacer…

Me limpie la cara y me levante dándole una última mirada a la habitación donde había crecido. Esta sería probablemente la última vez que pisaría este suelo, la última vez que entraría en esta casa y la última vez que respiraría el olor de un hogar.

Abrí la puerta y camine por los largos pasillos de la mansión. Con cada paso que daba mi corazón dolía más y más pero no podía detenerme. Llegué a la puerta principal y la abrí. Un largo coche negro me estaba esperando a fuera con un hombre sosteniéndome la puerta para que entrase. Entre tomando asiento, estaba sola, completamente sola…

Así serían mis días a partir de ahora, solitarios, sin nadie que se preocupara por mí…

·

Habían sido los tres años más largos de mi vida. Había hecho todo lo que siempre dije que no haría… Me había convertido en todo lo que más odiaba y en lo que nunca jamás volvería a ser. Me daba asco a mí misma, me daba asco la gente que iba a sitios como estos. Odiaba todo de mi antigua vida pero hoy dejaría todo eso atrás, hoy empezaría a vivir por mí. Viviría mi vida como quisiera, sin nadie diciéndome lo que está bien o lo que está mal. Ahora mi vida era mía y haría lo que quisiera con ella.

Lo que quisiera.

Miré a la gente que me rodeaba y a todos esos asquerosos hombres que me miraban como si me quisieran comer con la vista. Nunca más volvería a este sitio.

Ande entre la gente y abrí la puerta. Esta era la última vez que me mirarían con esos lascivos ojos, la última vez que me sentiría desnuda delante de un hombre, la última vez que me vería obligada a hacer algo en contra de mi voluntad. Esta vez lo dejaría para siempre. Esta vez me marcharía y no regresaría. Esta vez viviría mi vida a mi manera.

Esta vez –pensé mientras abría la puerta y miraba al interior del edifico- Esta vez lo dejaría todo atrás.

Mis ojos chocaron con los ojos de un chico de más o menos mi edad. No le podía ver bien, solo veía como sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos. Me miraba sin ningún pudor. Que estuviese donde estaba únicamente significaba que era exactamente igual a todos esos hombres mujeriegos. Quien lo iba a pensar… Le sonreí y me giré. Me marchaba de una vez por todas.

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIÓ?**

**Espero que les haya gustado porque me gustaría continuarlo pero eso depende de ustedes. Si les ha gustado lo seguiré y si no pues no... **

**He estado pensando en escribir esto y al final lo he hecho xD Ya tengo todo pensado pero igual me gustaría que me dijerais que os gustaría que pasase... así podría añadir cositas y a ver cómo queda jaj**

**Este fic será 100% Nalu con algo de drama (que nunca falte! :)) y por supuesto romance. **

**Espero sus comentarios a ver que les pareció!**

**Nos vemos pronto! **

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail le pertenece únicamente a Hiro Mashima y este fic a mí.**

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**·**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**·**

Sus ojos chocaron por unos segundos antes de que la puerta se cerrase. Se quedó quieto mirando la puerta por la que la rubia cabellera de la chica había desparecido, definitivamente hoy no era su día de suerte.

Suspiró mirando a su alrededor.

Se giró y miró a la barra. La misma pelinegra que antes había intentado coquetear con él seguía mirándole mientras se mordía el labio inferior. La miró otra vez. Estaba quieta jugando con un vaso vació con los dedos, seguramente aburrida después de que la rechazara.

"Ah…. Supongo que tendré que conformarme con esa…" pensó. Le habría gustado más acostarse con esa rubia pero otro día sería, por hoy le bastaba con esa. Al fin y al cabo solo había venido a desahogarse.

Camino hacia ella de nuevo viendo como los ojos de la chica brillaban al ver que se acercaba de nuevo. Solo le basto con sonreír para saber que esa noche esa chica sería para él. Pobre tonta, pensó.

* * *

**·**

**·**

**·**

* * *

Cuando la puerta se cerró suspiré aliviada. Desde la calle apenas se podía oír esa estúpida música que ponían para que "bailásemos". Jamás tendría que volver a "bailar" para satisfacer la vista de unos jodidos mujeriegos. Nunca más.

\- Nunca –susurré mirando el oscuro cielo que cubría la ciudad- Nunca más.- sonreí sintiendo como un enorme peso desaparecía de mi pecho-

"Por fin a terminado esta horrible pesadilla, ¡por fin!, pensaba. Pero era consciente que lo peor estaba por empezar aún. Las cosas no serían tan fáciles, sabía que lo que acababa de hacer tendría sus consecuencias. Si me marchaba de allí ya no habría vuelta atrás, una vez me marchase no podría regresar nunca más y eso significaría perder el único "hogar" que tenía. A partir de este momento no tendría ningún techo bajo el que dormir. Eso quería decir que tendría que trabajar para ganar dinero y buscar un nuevo hogar. Y sabía que eso no iba a serme fácil y mucho menos para alguien como yo, sin estudios universitarios.

Ande por la calle. La gente que pasaba por mi lado me miraba de arriba abajo y muchos me lanzaban piropos. Pobres imbéciles, pensaba, aunque ellos no tenían la culpa. No cada día ves a una chica vestida con esas prendas diminutas caminando por la calle como si nada… Tenía algo de dinero, lo poco que había logrado ahorrar en estos tres años. Tendría suficiente para comprar algo más decente para vestir pero tendría que esperar hasta mañana, a esas horas todas las tiendas estaban cerradas ya.

Miré a mi alrededor entusiasmada. No me arrepentiría de haberme marchado.

Las grandes calles de la ciudad estaban iluminadas por luces y grupos de gente pasaban por mi lado hablando entre ellos y sonriendo. Ese y el sonido de los coches que pasaban conduciendo más rápido de lo que harían si fuese de día eran los únicos que podía escuchar.

Me senté en un banco, no tenía sentido andar por andar. Toda esa gente que había pasado por mí lado y todos esos coches que conducían por las desiertas calles fueron desapareciendo poco a poco hasta quedarme completamente sola.

En cierto modo me sentía desprotegida. Aún faltaban muchas horas para que amaneciera y no podía dar vueltas por una ciudad que apenas conocía en plena noche y mucho menos vestida como iba… Tenía que ir a algún sitio más concurrido pero, ¿dónde? No conocía esta ciudad, no había crecido aquí y apenas había podido salir a fuera del estúpido club una o dos veces. No sabía dónde ir…

Miré al otro lado de la carretera.

Al otro lado de la carretera había muchos más bares y clubes nocturnos. La gente parecía reunirse allí atraídos por las luces y la certeza de que si entraban pasarían una gran noche. Lo mejor sería cruzar la calle e ir allí. Como más gente tuviese alrededor mejor, pensaba, pero sabía que la gente no pararía de mirarme cuando llegase allí.

Me levanté, me daba absolutamente igual lo que la gente pensara de mí.

* * *

**·**

**·**

**·**

* * *

\- Oye, ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido ese cabeza de cerilla? –preguntó un peli azul a su amigo-

\- A saber… se habrá ido con alguna chica por allí. –contestó el otro restándole importancia- Ambos le conocemos ya…

\- Ah… ese estúpido mujeriego

Siempre era lo mismo con Natsu. Antes las cosas eran distintas, él era distinto.

\- ¡Gray-sama! –oyó a una chica gritar su nombre desde la lejanía. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, otra vez no, pensaba llorando por dentro mientras su gran amigo se reía de él.-

\- ¡Tú no te rías! –le chilló viendo como el peli negro intentaba aguantarse la risa.- Ya veremos qué cara pones cuando Levy se enteré que has venido a un club nocturno… -me burlé.-

\- No serás…

\- ¿Capaz? –acabé su frase- Oh amigo, parece que no me conoces aún. ¡Por supuesto que seré capaz!

Entró al interior del edificio aguantándose la risa. Levy era la novia de Gajeel, su amigo, y era una de esas chicas que no le gustaba para nada que su novio saliese por las noches sin decirle nada. Quizás fuse porque era celosa. No lo sé. Tampoco creo que sea por eso, Levy no es la típica novia celosa pero aun así odiaba que Gajeel saliese de fiesta sin decírselo, lo odiaba y estoy seguro de que si se enterase de que lo había hecho se iba a enfadar. Eso sería divertido de ver, pensaba conteniendo la risa.

\- ¡Gray-sama! –volví a escuchar la voz de esa molesta chica otra vez.- ¡No te vayas, Gray-sama!

"Juvia", pensó. Otra vez esa molesta chica enamoradiza. Corrió a meterse entre la gente para perderse de su vista. No quería tenerla pegada a él toda la noche como solía hacer. ¿Acaso nunca entendería que no quería nada de ella? Desde mi punto de vista era la chica más molesta que haya llegado a conocer y mis amigos la utilizaban para mofarse de mí todo el tiempo. Hoy pensaba pasar una noche en grande y ella no la iba a arruinar.

* * *

**·**

**·**

**·**

* * *

Una lujosa limosina recorria las calles de la ciudad a toda velocidad.

Dragneel eran la familia más rica del país y tenían muchas empresas repartidas por todo el mundo. Habían pasado toda una semana al extranjero por temas del trabajo y ahora por fin regresaban. Estaban sentados en los asientos de detrás de su limosina mientras un chofer les llevaba a su gran mansión. Las calles estaban totalmente desiertas y el conductor conducía muy rápido. En las calles solo se podían ver chicos jóvenes que salían de fiesta, no había ningún otro coche.

\- Mañana me gustaría ir a cenar en algún restaurante para celebrar que nuestras ganancias han aumentado. –dijo Igneel. El padre de Natsu, un hombre apuesto con la voz fuerte y imponente.-

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no llamamos a Natsu para que venga también? –contestó Grandine. Una mujer bastante guapa por su mediana edad y también la madre de Natsu.- Hace tiempo que no viene a vernos.

\- Ese sin vergüenza. Me preocupa a veces…

\- A cambiado mucho y no precisamente para bien… -suspiro la mujer- Me gustaría verle, hablar con él. Me gustaría poder ayudarle si tiene algún problema.

\- A todos nos gustaría hacer eso pero no va a dejar que le ayudemos. –contestó pasándose la mano por sus rosados cabellos cansado- Ojala pudiéramos entender lo que le pasó.

Suspiró mirando por la ventana. Su hijo había cambiado mucho, era completamente distinto al Natsu que ellos habían criado. De un día para otro el Natsu que todos conocíamos había desaparecido. Ahora su hijo apenas hablaba con ellos y mucho menos les venía a ver. No sabía que era lo que le había pasado, nadie lo sabía, se lo guardaba todo para él, todo.

Miró la calle delante de ellos. El chofer conducía más rápido de lo permitido pero le daba igual. Quería llegar a casa de una buena vez e ir a ver a su pequeña hija, Wendy. Había pasado una larga semana sin ver a su pequeña.

Siguió con la vista fija en la carretera. Los rascacielos no tardaron en aparecer y cada vez podían ver más jóvenes en las calles. A saber, quizás Natsu estaba por aquí también…

Seguía pensando en su hijo y mirando a esos jóvenes cuando una rubia cabellera le llamó la atención.

\- ¡Frena! –chilló alarmado cuando vió a esa muchacha cruzando la calle pero ya era demasiado tarde.-

El sonido de las ruedas frenando y el posterior sonido de algo chocando contra el coche le alarmó. Acababan de atropellar a una chica. Dios.

\- ¡Grandine! –chilló el hombre desesperado bajando de la limosina- ¿¡A qué esperas!? ¡Llama a una ambulancia!

\- S-si

\- ¡Venga vamos! –chillaba. Corrió hasta donde yacía la chica, estaba inconsciente. "Por lo que más quieras, no te me mueras", pensaba sin saber muy bien que hacer.-

\- Igneel, la ambulancia esta de camino. –anunció su mujer apretando el celular entre sus manos. No podía creer que acabasen de atropellar a una pobre chica.-

Los siguientes minutos fueron los minutos más largos de su vida. El sonido de la alarma de la ambulancia les alivió, por fin habían llegado. Cargaron a la chica enseguida y revisaron que siguiera respirando. Aún estaba viva, eso era bueno.

\- Señores –les llamaron- ¿Quieren acompañar a la chica al hospital?

\- Hmh –asintieron ambos. Era lo menos que podían hacer.-

Subieron al vehículo y las puertas se cerraron.

Los jóvenes que habían visto lo sucedido no tardaron en escampar la noticia. Los Dragneel acababan de atropellar a una chica y se la habían llevado con ambulancia.

La información no tardó en llegar a oídos de Gray y Gajeel que salieron corriendo a fuera solo para ver a una ambulancia que se marchaba a toda velocidad en dirección al hospital. La limosina de los Dragneel seguía allí, parada al medio de la calle. Lo que habían oído era cierto, ¿Quién sería la chica a la que habían atropellado?

\- Natsu no contesta –dijo Gajeel. Había intentado llamarle para contarle lo que había sucedido pero su amigo no contestaba a sus llamadas.-

\- Estará con alguna chica –contestó Gray- Ya te lo dije.

\- ¡¿Sus padres acaban de atropellar a una pobre chica y él está de parranda con una mujer cualquiera que no volverá a ver en su vida!? –chilló indignado el pelinegro- ¡Joder!

Gray miró la calle por donde la ambulancia acababa de pasar. ¿Quién sería esa chica?

* * *

**·**

**·**

**·**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Quizás este capítulo no es el mejor del mundo pero es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia. En el próximo creo que ya empezará la historia en sí. **

**¡Igualmente espero que les haya gustado! ¡Y gracias a los que han dejado comentarios, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible!**

**Nos vemos pronto,**

**Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**·**

* * *

Estacionaron el auto en el parking del hospital.

Ayer por la noche un médico les había informado de la situación de la chica. Dijo que estaba bien, que el choque había sido leve y que solo tenía algunas heridas superficiales, nada de lo que preocuparse. Pero a Grandine le preocupaba.

Había algo en esa chica que la hacía preocupar. Había algo en esa chica que le llamaba la atención pero no sabía el qué.

\- ¿Sucede algo? –oyó la voz de su marido detrás de ella.- ¿Está todo bien?

\- No. Sí. –no lo sabía.- Quiero decir… no. Todo está bien es solo que… no sé qué me pasa. Tengo la sensación de haber visto a esta chica en alguna parte pero no logro recordar donde. –Decía sacudiendo la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, intentando recordar alguna cosa.-

\- No te preocupes tanto, mujer. –Intentaba tranquilizarla Igneel.- No creo que la conocieras. Lo estarás imaginando.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Los médicos dijeron que no llevaba nada encima. Ni dinero, ni documentación, ni nada… No saben quién es.

Ambos miraron a la rubia. Sus ojos estaban perfectamente cerrados y su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente. ¿Qué hacía una chica como ella sola, en plena noche y sin nada encima?

\- ¿Qué harán? –Preguntó mirando al peli rosa- Si no saben quién es tendrán que identificarla, ¿verdad?

\- Están en ello. –Contestó simplemente mirando por la ventana.-

Grandine miró a su marido. Desde que llevaron a esa chica al hospital que estaba actuando extraño. Siquiera le había mirado y ayer por la noche lo único que quería era marcharse del hospital y regresar a casa.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Igneel? –preguntó lo más calmada posible.-

\- Señores –saludó uno de los médicos entrando a la habitación- Les tengo que pedir que salgan un momento. Necesitamos revisar a esa chica. Les avisaremos cuando hayamos terminado.

\- De acuerdo. –contestó Igneel.-

No sabía cómo explicarle eso a su esposa. Sabía que esa sensación que tenía Grandine, esa sensación de haber visto a esa chica en algún otro sitio, no era producto de su imaginación. Él también sentía lo mismo pero creía saber por qué sentía eso.

Salieron a fuera tal y como les pidieron. Grandine seguía parada esperando una respuesta pero no sabía qué contestar.

\- ¿Vas a responderme?

* * *

**·**

**·**

**·**

* * *

Abrí un poco los ojos y los volví a cerrar. ¿Dónde estaba?

Fruncí el ceño. Todo mi cuerpo dolía como si me acabaran de dar una paliza y ese olor… ¿estaba en un hospital? ¿Qué me había pasado y como había llegado allí?

\- Buenos días –me saludó sonriendo un hombre de mediana edad vestido con una bata blanca, supongo que era el médico encargado de cuidarme-

Miré a mí alrededor, todo era asquerosamente blanco, nunca me gustaron los hospitales. Siempre que iba a un hospital perdía a alguien querido pero ese no era el caso esta vez. Ahora la que estaba ingresada era yo y estaba perfectamente "bien"… o consciente por lo menos...

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –le pregunté al médico-

\- Fuiste atropellada ayer por la noche. –contestó simplemente mientras seguía revisando mis heridas.- No te preocupes, estás bien.

Por supuesto que estoy bien, pensé irónicamente. No sé a lo que se refiere cuando dice que estoy bien. Me siento como si un camión me hubiese pasado por encima, que irónico ¿verdad?... Mi cabeza parece estar a punto de explotar y no hay un solo músculo en mí cuerpo que no me duela. Realmente no comprendo a que se refiere cuando dice que estoy bien... No estoy para nada bien…

\- Avisaré a los señores Dragneel para que entren. –dijo al acabar de examinarme-

\- ¿Perdón? –arqueé las cejas, confundida- ¿a quién dijiste que ibas a avisar?

\- Los señores Dragneel –repitió- Ellos fueron los que trajeron al hospital. Están a fuera esperando, iré a llamarles para que vengan a verte.

Vi como desaparecía por la puerta dejándome sola. Suspiré… supongo que lo único positivo que puedo sacar de esta situación es el hecho de haber podido pasar la noche bajo un techo y en una cama… aunque el precio fuese todo este dolor.

Oí voces a fuera de la habitación. Reconocía la voz del hombre que había estado revisándome las heridas hacía tan solo unos minutos pero no tenía ni idea de con quién podría estar hablando. ¿Estaría hablando con los señores Dragneel? ¿Eran los Dragneel los que me habían atropellado ayer por la noche?

\- Buenos días perezosa –me saludó una mujer de mediana edad entrando por la puerta seguida de un hombre robusto con unos curiosos cabellos rosados.- ¿Qué tal estás?

\- ¿Son ustedes los señores Dragneel? –pregunté. Me gustaba saber con quién hablaba.-

\- Esos somos nosotros –habló esta vez el hombre.- Me llamo Igneel y esta –dijo mirando a la mujer- es mi esposa, Grandine.

Ambos miraron a la chica que tenían delante detenidamente. Mientras estaban a fuera esperando a que el médico terminase su inspección habían tenido tiempo de hablar y ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión: fuese por la razón que fuese ambos tenían la sensación de conocer a esta chica y ambos creían saber la razón.

_Flashback:_

_El medico les había pedido que salieran de la habitación para poder examinar a la rubia y así lo hicieron. Fueron hasta la sala de espera en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas._

\- _Igneel –le llamó su esposa- Hablaba enserio cuando te dije que tenía la sensación de conocer a esta chica._

\- _Lo sé –dijo sentándose en una de las pocas sillas vacías que había en la sala- ¿Te fijaste en sus facciones?_

\- _¿Sus facciones? –pregunto sin entender- ¿Qué pasa con sus facciones?_

\- _Piénsalo. Recuerdo esas facciones, las recuerdo pero… -no podía ser.- pero es imposible._

_Sabía que Grandine le había entendido y no esperaba ninguna respuesta por su parte. _

\- _¿Crees que esa chica sea…?_

\- _Sí –susurró cerrando los ojos- Por supuesto que lo es…_

_Fin Flashback_

Ambos sabían la razón porque se sentían de esa forma cuando miraban a la rubia. Lo sabían pero no sabían cómo actuar al respecto. ¿Qué deberían hacer?

No podían quedarse con los brazos cruzados, eso lo sabían. Habían tenido tiempo suficiente para discutir qué hacer con ella pero aun así dudaban de que su decisión fuese la correcta. Tenían que haber más opciones pero esta parecía ser la mejor en estos momentos. Habían visto la ropa que vestía… ese vestidito que llevaba era una de las típicas prendas que visten las mujeres que trabajan en clubes de mala muerte. No podían permitir que saliera del hospital y regresara allí de nuevo.

\- ¿Ustedes fueron los que me llevaron aquí? –pregunto la chica indecisa- ¿Ustedes fueron los que me atropellaron?

Ambos se miraron.

\- Estos también somos nosotros. –habló Igneel rascándose la nuca- De verdad sentimos haberte hecho pasar por todo esto… Cuando te vimos ya era demasiado tarde…

\- Ya veo… -era raro hablar con las personas que le habían atropellado. No sabía cómo actuar…-

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –esta vez fue el turno de Grandine de preguntar-

\- Esto… Lucy. Me llamo Lucy.

Los dos adultos se miraron. Ahora que sabían su nombre ya no había ninguna duda. Esa chica era exactamente quien creían que era, pero… ¿Cómo había terminado sola en plena noche y vestida de esa forma? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible si para empezar no debería estar ni siquiera en esta ciudad?

\- Y bien Lucy… -rompió el silencio Igneel- ¿Dónde vives? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

\- No tengo padres –contestó secamente.-

\- Ya veo… lo siento –su brusca contestación le había sorprendido. Realmente había algo mal en esta chica.- Y… ¿Dónde vives?

\- ¿Por qué están haciendo todas estas preguntas? –intentó evadirles. No quería contarles nada a dos personas que ni siquiera conocía.- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren de mí?

Ambos se volvieron a mirar de nuevo. Habían discutido eso antes y llegaron a la conclusión de que era lo mejor que podían hacer. Ahora todo dependía de lo que Lucy creyese correcto o erróneo.

\- Mira Lucy –habló Igneel- Quiero proponerte una cosa y me gustaría que me escucharás atentamente.

Miró a su esposa antes de seguir hablando. Suspiró y siguió hablando.

\- Sabemos dónde trabajas –en verdad no lo sabían pero se lo podían imaginar.- y creemos que eres muy joven para desperdiciar tu vida trabajando en un sitio como ese. –dijo- Lo que queremos proponerte es un trato. –paró un momento antes de seguir hablando- Queremos que te vengas a vivir con nosotros.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si aceptaras vivir con nosotros te daríamos todo lo que necesitaras, te pagaríamos unos estudios y te daríamos un techo bajo el que vivir. –continuaba hablando – Sabemos que puede parecer algo raro y precipitado pero piénsalo… Es una buena oportunidad para ti…

\- Pero… -se había quedado sin palabras- ¿Cómo pueden preguntarme eso? ¿Cómo sé que pudo confiar en ustedes? ¡No les conozco de nada!

Ya sabían que iba a decir algo como eso.

\- Nosotros te daremos un techo bajo el que vivir y te trataremos como si fueras parte de la familia. Si aceptas podrás marcharte cuando quieras, nadie te va a detener.

\- ¿Por qué harían algo así por una chica que apenas conocen? –les pregunté. Debían tener una razón para proponerme tal trato.- ¿Suelen ofrecer lo mismo a todas las chicas que atropellan?

No solía dudar al tomar decisiones pero estos últimos días las cosas parecían haber cambiado. Mi cabeza dolía horrores por el accidente y en estos momentos tomar una decisión como esa se me hacía imposible pero tenía que responder.

Intenté pensar en la respuesta más razonable. ¿Qué podía perder aceptando el trato que me proponían? ¿Acaso podía perder más de lo que ya había perdido? Eso era imposible, ¿cómo iba a perder algo si ya no tenía nada más por perder? No tenía ni familia, ni amigos, ni un hogar. No tenía nada que perder pero aun así no debía precipitarme y tomar decisiones de las que luego me podría arrepentir. Debía pensar bien y darles la respuesta correcta.

\- Querida –empezó a hablar Grandine.- No queremos que te sientas presionada ni mucho menos obligada a aceptar pero debes entender que si lo haces, si aceptas, las cosas cambiaran. Tu vida cambiara, cambiará para bien.

\- ¿Pero por qué razón lo hacen? ¿Por qué se molestan tanto por una chica cualquiera?

\- Lucy –la fuerte voz de Igneel llenó la habitación- Teníamos pensado celebrar una cena hoy por la noche para celebrar el éxito de nuestras empresas en el extranjero. ¿Por qué no vienes? –increíble, pensé.- Tendrás tiempo suficiente para pensar en una respuesta y de esta manera podrás ver tu nuevo hogar y conocernos mejor.

Increíble, simplemente increíble. No me lo podía creer, ¿realmente me estaba pasando esto a mí? Tenía que pensar rápido en una respuesta, debía encontrar la respuesta correcta a su propuesta antes de decidir nada pero mi cabeza no está en condiciones para tanto esfuerzo.

\- Me parece una grandiosa idea –apoyo Grandine-

Si, una grandiosa idea –pensé irónicamente-. Siendo realista, no perdía nada intentándolo. No podía perder nada, no tengo nada que perder al fin y al cabo… Podía simplemente ir, quizás una vez estuviera allí encontraría una respuesta a todas mis dudas.

\- De acuerdo –susurré.- Iré a esa cena –les miré- pero eso no quiere decir que acepte.

* * *

**·**

**·  
**

**·**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Ustedes que creen que hará Lucy? Puede que con ese trato la mala suerte de Lucy acabe… o puede que no… **

**Espero que les haya gustado^^ Nos vemos pronto!**

**Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este fic a mí.**

**¡Espero que les guste!** **xD**

* * *

** CAPÍTULO 4**

·

·

El día había pasado volando y los invitados estaban empezando a llegar. La enorme mansión en la que los Dragneel vivían se fue llenando de voces a mesura que pasaban los minutos y la típica música que se pone en este tipo de cenas no tardó en sonar.

Me miré en el espejo por tercera vez en menos de dos minutos. Jamás pensé que llegaría a vestir un vestido tan hermoso como el que llevaba puesto. Era tan perfecto… amaba la forma en que contrastaba con mí blanca piel. Era hermoso. Me encantaba como su delgada tela se pegaba a mí cuerpo. Simplemente… me encantaba. Era un vestido largo, me llegaba hasta los pies, y era de un color rojo intenso que contrastaba perfectamente con mí blanca piel. Tenía toda la espalda descubierta y un pronunciado escote en forma de V que dejaba poca cosa a la imaginación. La delgada tela se pegaba a mí cuerpo como si de una segunda piel se trataba y marcaba mis curvas por completo. Era hermoso…

Era simplemente perfecto…

Miré mis rubios mechones. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un peinado digno de la hija de un gran empresario… lástima que este no era exactamente mi caso… No sabía cómo habían logrado hacer tal peinado con mis rebeldes cabellos pero me encantaba. Creo que nunca antes me había visto vestida ni peinada de esta manera… Era increíble. ¡Me encantaba!

La puerta sonó sacándome de mi ensoñación.

\- Lucy querida –oí la voz de Grandine al otro lado de la puerta- Deberías bajar. Te estaremos esperando abajo.

Perfecto…"¡Bienvenida a la realidad de nuevo querida" –Oí una voz en mi interior-. Me miré otra vez en el espejo negando con la cabeza. Amaba como me quedaba este vestido pero cada vez que recordaba el por qué lo vestía me daban unas tremendas ganas de arrancármelo. No quería bajar, no quería estar rodeada por todos esos desconocidos. No quería estar rodeada por toda esa gente rica y arrogante. Simplemente no quería relacionarme con esa gente.

\- Lucy cariño –volví a oír la voz de Grandine- ¿me oyes? Deberías bajar.

Odiaba a la gente como esa. Eran fríos y arrogantes y trataban como inferiores a cualquier persona que no fuese como ellos. Eran asquerosos.

\- Ya voy –respondí- Ahora bajo.

Nadie dijo que hacer lo correcto significa hacer lo que quería. No quería bajar, no quería hacerlo pero debía hacerlo, era lo correcto.

Alejé mi mirada del espejo. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Nunca antes me había costado tanto tomar una decisión, siempre supe que decisiones tomar pero ahora… ahora mismo no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que lo correcto sería aceptar pero el hecho de vivir rodeada de toda esa gente adinerada no me gustaba en lo absoluto. Esa gente era avariciosa y arrogante, odiaba a la gente como ellos.

¿Pero realmente importaba lo que odiase o dejase de odiar? El hecho de decir "acepto" cambiaría mi vida para bien. ¿Acaso importaba si eso significaba compartir parte de mi tiempo con esa gente? Podía vivir con esto, podía vivir rodeada por esa gente, ya lo había hecho una vez y lo podía volver a hacer. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué me costaba tanto decir "acepto"? ¿Por qué me costaba tanto pronunciar una simple palabra?

Suspiré derrotada. Abrí la puerta y caminé por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras. No importaba cuán difícil fuese todo esto para mí, debía hacerlo. Debía bajar y fingir que estaba feliz de estar entre toda esa gente…

Antes de bajar las escaleras di una mirada a la enorme sala que tenía delante. Sentía todas las miradas clavadas en mí. No me gustaba ser el centro de atención y ahora mismo sentía que lo era... La sala estaba llena de personas vestidas con trajes o vestidos caros, todos sonriendo y hablando como si estuvieran acostumbrados a este tipo de cenas. Vi a Igneel y a Grandine hablando con un hombre de mediana edad, parecían llevarse bien… Todos eran hombres o mujeres de mediana edad… ¿No había nadie de mi edad?

Miré más detenidamente la estancia, no podía ser que no hubiese jóvenes. Todas esas parejas ricas debían tener algún que otro hijo arrogante. Era imposible que no hubiese ningún chico o chica de mi edad, ¿Verdad?

\- ¡Hey! –oí una voz detrás de mí- ¡No te había visto nunca! ¿De qué familia eres?

\- ¿E-eh?

\- Me llamo Levy McGarden –se presentó extendiéndome la mano- ¿Cómo te llamas? Nunca te había visto.

\- Esto… -miré la mano que tenía extendida- Lucy… Me llamo Lucy. –contesté indecisa tomándole la mano-

\- ¿Qué haces aquí parada? –me preguntó sonriendo- ¿No piensas bajar?

\- Bueno… -no quería bajar.- La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de bajar… no conozco a nadie.

\- ¡Me conoces a mí! –me tomó de la mano de nuevo y me arrastró por las escaleras- Ven, te presentaré a mis amigos. –sonreía-

¿Sus amigos? ¿Quien era esta chica? Parecía ser simpática pero… ¿no me estaba tratando con demasiada confianza? ¡No me conocía de nada! Y además... ¿Cómo serán sus amigos? Sonreí ante la idea. Al final parece ser que no era la única joven en esta horrible cena. Sonreía como boba. Nonono, me reproché. No podía estar contenta por eso. Lo que Levy llamaba amigos seguramente no eran más que unos niños de papa… no eran como yo.

\- ¿Cómo son tus amigos? –le pregunté aun siendo arrastrada por ella-

\- Depende… todos son muy distintos -respondió sin mirarme- Son seis en total: Erza, Juvia, Jellal, Grey, Gajeel y Natsu. Erza es una maniática del control y tiene un carácter un tanto fuerte… demasiado fuerte diría yo –se reía sola mientras me lo explicaba- suerte tenemos de Jellal, su novio. Él es el único que sabe cómo tratarla. –sonreía- Luego está Juvia… ella es muy muy muy tímida aunque a veces da miedo… ya sabes… cuando alguien se acerca demasiado a su novio puede ser aterradora…

\- ¿Novio? –pregunté-

\- Grey. –contestó simplemente pero al ver mi cara de confusión siguió hablando.- Supongo que me tomarás por loca si te digo que Grey tiene un extraño hábito de desnudarse todo el rato pero es la pura y dura verdad. Si le conocieras te caería bien. Es simpático y divertido. Antes se la pasa discutiendo con Gajeel y Natsu, principalmente con Natsu…. Sus peleas eran algo divertido de ver… -disminuyó un poco el paso al decir eso último.-

\- ¿"Era" divertido? –pregunté sin entender- ¿Quiénes son Gajeel y Natsu?

\- Gajeel es el estúpido de mi novio. –se giró a mirarme sin detener el paso riendo cuando vio mi expresión de asombro- Es un idiota y la verdad es –y no te rías de lo que te voy a decir- pero la verdad es que la primera vez que lo vi me dio algo miedo… -se rio de su propio comentario- Supongo que cuando le veas también te asustará… No tiene el mejor aspecto pero es…. Es Gajeel –rio- Es simplemente Gajeel.

\- ¿Y Natsu?

\- Natsu –sonrió nostálgicamente- Natsu solía ser el chico más inocente y feliz de la ciudad. Se la pasaba haciendo estupideces y tenía miles de amigos… - Dejó de andar- Era de esas personas que te alegran el día con solo su presencia, una de esas personas con las que te es imposible aburrirte…

\- ¿Solía ser? –pregunté- ¿Por qué estás hablando en pasado?

\- Las cosas cambiaron supongo. – empezó a andar de nuevo- Ahora ya no es el mismo. Las cosas han cambiado… -Me llevó de la mano hasta llegar delante de un gran ventanal que daba a un balcón-

Miré a fuera del balcón. Me preguntaba qué clase de personas serían sus amigos. ¿Serían como ella? Lo dudaba. Eran los hijos de grandes empresarios, no podían ser de otra forma que arrogantes. Levy era solo la excepción.

\- ¡Chicos! –oí que chillaba- Cinco chicos de más o menos mi edad se giraron al oír su voz.-

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? –oí a la peli roja preguntando-

\- Hablando con Lucy –contestó como si fuese obvio-

\- ¿Lucy? –preguntó un pelinegro con la cara llena de piercings mientras se acercaba a la peli azul i le plantaba un casto beso en los labios. Ese debía ser Gajeel –pensé. Levy tenía razón cuando dijo que seguramente me asustaría al verle...-.

\- ¿Qué haces allí parada? –me dijo- Venga ven, te presentaré.

Me acerque hasta donde estaban. Esto era lo último que imagine cuando pensé en como serían sus amigos. Parecían de lo más normales. Seguramente si me los hubiese encontrado por la calle ni siquiera me habrían llamado la atención. Lucían tan… normales… No parecían los hijos de esos grandes empresarios.

\- Chicos esta es Lucy –me presentó- Y Lucy, estos son Erza, Juvia, Grey, Gajeel y Jellal- dijo señalándoles mientras decía sus nombres-

\- A proposito... ¿Dónde está el estúpido de Natsu? –preguntó Grey- ¿Alguien le ha visto?

\- Juvia no le ha visto desde ayer por la noche –contestó tímidamente la peli azul-

\- ¿Quién es Natsu? –pregunté recordando las palabras de Levy.-

Todos me miraron como si fuese un extraterrestre. ¿Tan raro era no conocer a este tal Natsu? Por lo menos no para mí. Nunca antes había oído su nombre aunque eso tampoco era de extrañar…

\- Es el hijo de los Dragneel –respondió finalmente Jellal- ¿Estás en su casa, en su cena y ni siquiera sabes quién es Natsu?

Aparté la vista nerviosa. Por supuesto que no sabía quién era. Nunca me interesó conocer a las familias adineradas. Si supieran que no estoy aquí por ser parte de una de esas familias…

\- Lo sorprendente no es que no sepa que está en su casa –habló Gajeel- Lo sorprendente aquí es el hecho de no conocer a Natsu. ¡Es la primera chica que conozco que no sabe quién es Natsu! –exclamó- Sabes… ya me caes bien gehehe–sonrió dandome suaves golpes amistosos-

Les miré sorprendida. ¿Era malo no conocerlo? ¿Debería saber quién es ese tal Natsu? Seguramente pero era imposible para mí saber quién era. Había pasado los últimos cinco años encerrada en ese estúpido club de mala muerte y apenas me habían dejado salir a la calle alguna que otra vez. Por supuesto que no sabía quién era ese tal Natsu…

\- Pronto le conoceras, es la cena de su familia –empezó a hablar Erza- supongo que no tardará mucho en llegar…

\- ¿Quién no tardará mucho en llegar?

Todos nos giramos al oír la voz y mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando vi la cara del propietario de esa voz.

\- ¿Dónde mierda te habías metido? –preguntó Gajeel saludando al peli rosa-

El solo sonrió. Todos sabían la respuesta y yo después de haberle visto ayer por la noche también me la podía imaginar. No me había equivocado ayer por la noche… era igual a todos esos hombres que van a clubes a pasar una buena noche…

Nuestras miradas chocaron y en seguida aparté la vista. Sabía que él me había reconocido y que ahora me estaba mirando divertido. Mi mala suerte no parecía tener fin…

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre preciosa? –me pregunto en un susurró con un tono juguetón. Estaba claro que sabía quién era.- Tu cara me suena de algo –se burlaba-

\- Lucy –respondí secamente sin mirarle. No podía creerme que este fuera el hijo de los Dragneel.-

\- Bonito nombre –sonrió- Sabes… eres bonita y ese vestido –dijo mirándome de arriba abajo- te sienta de maravilla pero, ¿sabes lo que te queda aún mejor? –dijo acercándose lo suficiente para poder susurrarme al oído- Ese diminuto traje que llevabas ayer por la noche aun te quedaba mejor…

Cerré mis manos en dos puños notando como mis uñas se clavaban en mí fina piel. No debía perder la calma porqué de lo contrario montaría un gran espectáculo allí mismo. No podía creerme que "eso" fuese el hijo de Igneel y Grandine ni tampoco me podía creer que fuese amigo de Levy. Era tan repulsivo, no me gustaba la forma en al que me miraba ni la forma con la que me hablaba. No me gustaba nada de él.

Respiré honde relajándome. Le cogí de la muñeca y le arrastré conmigo lejos de sus amigos y de toda esa gente. Sabía que se lo estaba pasando en grande por la situación pero pronto acabaría su diversión. Este peli rosa iba a escucharme.

·

·

·

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Ahora que Natsu y Lucy se conocen va a empezar la historia de verdad. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Dejen algún comentario *3* Enserio, me gustaría saber sus opiniones o lo que creen que va a pasar en los siguientes capítulos. Y muchísimas gracias por leer y mil gracias a los que dejan comentarios, me alegran el día xD**

**Nos vemos pronto,**

**Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este fic a mí.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

_Lo nuestro fue odio a primera vista_

* * *

Recordaba cada una de las noches que tuve que vestirme con uno de esos diminutos vestidos y salir a recibir los clientes. Recordaba perfectamente cada una de las noches que pasé en ese bar desde el día en que llegué hasta el día en que decidí huir y sinceramente no sabía cuál de ellos era el peor. Cada noche que tenía que ponerme uno de esos vestidos e ir a recibir a los clientes me sentía sucia. Me sentía desnuda ante la mirada de todos esos hombres, me sentía frágil, desprotegida… pequeña…

Pero todo esto éste peli rosa no lo sabía, por supuesto que no lo sabía… Él podía simplemente aparecer y decir que esa prenda me quedaba mejor que un vestido normal… él simplemente podía aparecer y recordarme el pasado que estaba intentando dejar atrás sin ni siquiera inmutarse porque… ¿Qué sabía él de mí? No sabía absolutamente nada, no podía comprender nada de lo que sentía.

Me detuve cuando vi que estábamos completamente solos, le había arrastrado de mala manera por los largos pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a una gran sala alejada de los invitados.

\- Oye rubia –la voz de Natsu llamandome me hizo girar- Si estabas buscando las habitaciones no están por aquí. –dijo con una de sus jodidas medias sonrisas- Están en el piso de arriba.

Le miré sin poder disimular mi asombro. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan….? No podía creerme que este fuera el hijo de Igneel y Grandine…

\- ¿¡Y por qué coño querría ir a las habitaciones contigo si se puede saber!? –Le recriminé.- ¡No pienso ir a ninguna habitación con alguien como tú! ¡Estúpido idiota!

\- ¿No quieres enseñarme uno de esos lindos vestidos que llevabas puesto ayer? –continuaba hablando- Ya sabes, las habitaciones están aquí mismo…

\- ¿Vestir uno de esos vestidos por ti? ¿Enserio? –pregunté incrédula.- ¿¡Pero tú quién demonios te piensas que eres!? ¡Jamás vestiré uno de esos jodidos vestiditos de nuevo y mucho menos por alguien tan despreciable como tú! ¡No eres más que otro jodido mujeriego! ¡Odio a los hombres como tú!

\- No me lo puedo creer… ¿Enserio? –se burlaba- No pareces ser la clase de chica que odia a los hombres como yo… al fin y al cabo eras tú la que trabajaba en un club ¿no?

\- ¿¡Y qué pasa si trabajaba allí!? –grité ya harta- ¿¡Acaso tú no fuiste nunca a uno de esos clubes!?

_Vale Lucy relájate y respira._

No debía cabrearme con este estúpido mujeriego, debía tranquilizarme y hablar con él como dos personas adultas lo harían. Debía intentar llevarme bien con él, después de todo si llegase a aceptar ese trato íbamos a vivir debajo del mismo techo… Vamos yo podía hacerlo… Podía hablar amablemente con este idiota y dejar las cosas claras sin antes matarle, ¿verdad?... ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto que he ido –contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado- ¿Por qué preguntas lo que ya sabes? Me viste ayer por la noche ¿Verdad? Tu eres la rubia esa que vi ayer por la noche ¿verdad?... por supuesto que lo eres… Al final tú no eres más que otra de esas mujerzuelas que trabajan allí para complacer a hombres como yo…

_Pero que... ¡A la mierda lo de llevarse bien!_

\- ¿¡Y qué pasa si trabajaba en eses jodido club!? –le chillé, la paciencia nunca fue uno de mis puntos fuertes.- ¡Ninguna de esas chicas con las que te vas a divertir cuando estas aburrido tendrían que trabajar si no fuera por estúpidos mujeriegos como tú que solo van allí para joder! ¿¡Quién mierda te piensas que eres tú para insultarme!? –porque si me acababa de insultar indirectamente y mi paciencia se había agotado- ¡Tu tranquilo ya te digo yo quien eres: no eres más que un jodido mujeriego que se piensa que es el centro del mundo porque tiene dinero, solo eres un jodido mujeriego que se piensa que puede ir diciendo mierda de los demás porqué él es superior a todos! ¡No eres más que es jodido niño de papa que nunca le ha faltado de nada! ¡No eres más que un estúpido cretino arrogante, no eres nada más que eso! ¡Y sí, odio a los hombres como tú!

\- ¿Enserio crees que soy todo esto? –me preguntó acercándose a mí mientras yo retrocedía. No quería tenerlo cerca, lo quería tan lejos de mí como fuese posible. Odiaba a los hombres como él, siempre sintiendose superiores a los demás- ¿Enserio eres tú la que dice que soy todo eso? –preguntaba subiendo el tono con cada pregunta que pronunciaba- ¿¡Tú, una estúpida mujerzuela que trabaja en un club de mala muerte me quieres decir como soy o dejo de ser!? ¿¡Quién te crees tú para decirme nada!?

\- ¿¡Quién me creo!? ¡Me creo la chica con la que te estas metiendo sin saber una mierda de su vida! –le chillé sin dejar de retroceder- ¡No permitiré que alguien como tú se burle de mí cuando no sabes absolutamente nada, nada de mí!

\- ¿¡No lo permitirás!? ¿¡Y qué piensas hacer para detenerme, llamar a todas tus amigas golfas para que vengan? –me chillaba acercándose- ¡Si fuese todo lo que has dicho ahora misma ya estarías tirada en una cama debajo de mí! –me chilló de vuelta. Estaba de espaldas a la pared y el seguía acercándose a mí.- Este no es sitio para una mujerzuela como tú, ¿¡por qué no regresas de una buena vez y desapareces de mí vista!?

\- ¿¡Y por qué no mejor desapareces TÚ de mí vista!? –le chille fuera de mí. Le seguía gritando pero en verdad lo único que quería era marcharme de allí e irme lejos de este idiota.- ¿¡Quieres que desaparezca de tu vista!? ¡Bien, si eso es lo que quieres empieza a mover ese lindo culo que tienes y márchate de aquí porque yo no voy a ir a ningún sitio! -seguía retrocediendo-

\- ¿¡Tengo que recordarte que esta es MÍ casa!? –me chilló acercándose cada vez más a mí-

\- ¿¡Y a mí que coño me importa si es tu casa o la de tu vecino!? ¡No dejaré que me trates como si fuera una puta!–le chille lejos de calmarme- ¡No dejaré que me faltes el respeto de esa forma, no sabes nada de mí, nada! ¡Y no, no me marcharé a ningún sitio, pienso aceptar ese trato que tus padres me han propuesto!

\- ¡Hazlo! –chilló llegando hasta donde estaba y acorralándome entre la pared y su cuerpo. Traté de empucharle lejos de mí pero no se movía y su rostro seguía acercando al mío como momentos antes, cuando estábamos con Levy, lo había hecho- Tu solo hazlo, acepta ese trato y me aseguraré de hacer de tu vida un infierno –me susurró tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío y su respiración en mi cuello.-

Mi cuerpo se tensó por completo y mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, quería a este idiota lejos de mí, no lo quería cerca, no quería escuchar su voz ni sentir su presencia cerca de mí. Le odiaba, juraba que lo odiaba. Si el odio a primera vista existía yo le odiaba a él. No podía creerme que pudiera existir alguien así…

Mis manos estaban en su pecho en un intento inútil de separarle de mí cuando se alejó. Sus ojos jade me miraban intensamente prometiendo cumplir su promesa, si aceptaba el trato él se encargaría de convertir mi vida en un infierno, no lo dudaba, sus ojos hablaban por si solos.

\- Aceptaré –susurré viendo cómo se separaba de mí y se alejaba andando como si nunca nada hubiese sucedido entre los dos- Aceptaré este trato.

Mi susurró no llegó a sus oídos y continuó andando alejándose de mí. Cuando su silueta desapareció por la puerta toda tensión se fue y me relajé por completo dejandome caer en el piso. No olvidaría nunca la forma en la que este idiota peli rosa me había hablado, jamás le perdonaría por haberme tratado como una puta, jamás. Iba a aceptar este estúpido trato, por mi orgullo que lo haría. Aceptaría este trato y haría que este cretino se tragara cada una de sus hirientes palabras.

* * *

**...000...**

* * *

¿Qué les pasaba por la cabeza a mis padres cuando decidieron proponerle tal trato a esa rubia barata? ¿Acaso estaban locos? Era imposible que le hubiesen propuesto una nueva vida junto a ellos sin ninguna razón pero ¿Qué razón tendría para querer a una chica como esa bajo el mismo techo que ellos?

_Ninguna._

No quería que esa estúpida rubia viviera debajo el mismo techo que yo, no quería a ninguna chica como ella cerca de mí.

_Ni a ninguna otra tampoco._

Para mí las mujeres no eran más que un medio de diversión, no eran nada más que eso, no quería ni necesitaba ninguna chica en mí vida. No quería que esa rubia viniese a vivir aquí porque esto significaría establecer una relación con una chica, aunque fuese como amigos y eso era justamente lo que no quería. No quería nada de mujeres como ella, nada más que no fuese distancia.

\- ¿Dónde se habían metido? –oí la voz de Jellal detrás de mí- ¿No está Lucy contigo?

\- Se habrá quedado por allí supongo –respondí lo más indiferente posible.-

\- ¿No te gusta verdad?

\- ¿Gustarme? Mis padres le han propuesto un trato para que viniese a vivir junto a ellos. –dije- Por supuesto que no me gusta. –decía irritado-

\- Quizás te vengan bien uno poco de hormonas femeninas en tu vida –se rio- Y no hablo de tus salidas nocturnas, habló de una amiga, una chica con la que pasar el rato, una chica con la que pasarlo bien... solo eso, nada más que eso.

\- No me interesa tener a chicas por amigas. –contesté secamente.-

¿Tan difícil era entender que no quería tener la mínima relación con una chica? Todos sabían lo que pensaba de las mujeres y muchos eran los que me decían que era un enfermo por tratarlas de esa forma, como si no me importaran sus sentimientos pero eran ellas mísmas las que venían a mí al final. Si no les gustaba como les trataba no deberían venir a mí porque por mucho que lo intentasen nunca conseguirían nada más que una noche conmigo. No les daría nada más que una simple noche, eso era todo lo que conseguirían de mí.

\- ¡Jellal, Natsu! –oí la voz de Erza desde lejos.- Tus padres dijeron que querían decir algo y que entráramos todos a la sala –me gritó-

_Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de esto._

\- ¡Ya vamos! –le contestó el peli azul.- Será mejor que entremos Natsu. –dijo dándome un amistoso golpe- Deberías intentarlo con Lucy, parece una buena chica.

_Y a mí no me importaba que tan buena fuera._

\- Vamos –contesté simplemente pasando por su lado pero no pudé alejar sus palabras de mí cabeza hasta que vi quien estaba al lado de Igneel. Me quedé completamente quieto, no podía estar pasando esto...-

\- Buenas noches a todos y gracias por asistir a esta cena –hablaba mi padre como muchas otras veces lo había hecho pero eso a mí no me importaba.

Allí, justo a su lado, se encontraba esa estúpida rubia con la que había hablado (o más bien discutido) hacía tan solo unos minutos. ¿Qué estaba tramando? Mi padre seguía hablando de cosas sobre sus empresas que para mí no tenían ninguna importancia. Lucy, a su lado, se limitaba a sonreír como si estuviera acostumbrada a asistir a cenas de este tipo y a escuchar estos aburridos discursos de empresarios ricos.

No podía apartar los ojos de ella. ¿Qué había hecho esa chica?

\- Y por último –oí la voz de mí padre y mi vista viajo hasta donde estaba- Me gustaría presentarles a una persona muy importante para mi esposa y para mí. –sonrió al hablar- Me gustaría presentaros a Lucy -pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros- quien de ahora en adelante será parte de nuestra familia. –la chica seguía quieta a su lado mirando a su alrededor- ¡Bienvenida a la familia Lucy!

Y después de esto todo fueron aplausos y más aplausos. Vi como la rubia sonreía débilmente y como buscaba a alguien con la mirada. _Seguramente te está buscando a ti _–pensé-. Le había dicho lo que pasaría se aceptaba y la muy tonta había aceptado. No la quería cerca de mí e iba a hacer lo que fuese para que desapareciera de mi vida lo antes posible.

Me di la vuelta para marcharme de allí, necesitaba alejarme de este sitio y de toda esta gente pero sobre todo necesitaba alejarme de esa rubia... No la quería tener cerca y me ocuparía de que desapareciera lo antes posible.

\- ¿Dónde vas? ¿No irás a darle la bienvenida? –oí la voz de mi madre detrás de mí.-

_Sonreí lo más amablemente posible intentando controlarme._

\- Por supuesto, ahora iba.

Camine entre la gente hasta llegar a pocos metros de ella. Nuestras miradas chocaron y nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Camine un poco más entre la gente hasta llegar a su lado sin quitarle la mirada de encima en ningún momento. Iba a borrar esa jodida sonrisa con la que contestaba a cualquiera que le iba a dar la bienvenida. Iba a destruir esa jodida sonrisa, lo juraba.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo notando como su cuerpo se tensaba ante mi presencia.

\- Bienvenida a la familia _Luce_ –le susurré por tercera vez en una noche. Su cuepro estaba tenso perono retrocedió ni un solo paso- Espero que estés preparada porqué a partir de hoy convertiré tu vida en un infierno.

\- Inténtalo siquiera –me contestó en otro susurró, ella también sabía jugar a este juego y no se iba a quedar atrás.-

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**La verdad es que a mí no me acaba de gustar como ha quedado pero ya había escrito lo mismo de mil formas distintas y me harte...**

**Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado, tampoco creo que este taaan mal :/ ¿Verdad? **

**Espero que dejen algun comentario xD Gracias por leer!**

**Saludos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este fic a mi.**

**Espero que les guste xD**

* * *

**·**

CAPÍTULO 6

·

·

Me dejé caer en el viejo sofá levantando una nube de polvo al hacerlo.

Desde la repentina llegada de Lucy en la familia este viejo y ruinoso departamento se había convertido en mi segunda vivienda. Después de que se confirmara su incorporación en la familia Dragneel durante esa estúpida cena de negocios he estado prácticamente viviendo en este sucio lugar. No sabía el por qué había venido hasta aquí, mis pies simplemente habían andado solos hasta llegar a este sitio y aquí había permanecido durante todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Otra vez aquí? –la puerta se abrió haciendo un desagradable sonido y dejando ver la silueta de una mujer- ¿Qué se le perdió a un Dragneel en este pobre departamento?

La idea de estar durante tanto tiempo en un lugar como este no era precisamente una idea que me gustara mucho, quiero decir… ¿por qué marcharme de mi propia casa así de repente sin ninguna razón? Esa era MI casa y no debería tener ninguna razón para irme de allí pero esta vez sí tenía una. Esa razón era esa estúpida rubia.

\- Cierra la boca –contesté malhumorado-

Sonrió.

\- Alguien se ha despertado con el pie izquierdo hoy… -dijo caminando hasta donde estaba sentado- Si piensas quedarte aquí para siempre deberías por lo menos limpiar un poco el lugar, es asqueroso como está ahora.

Puse los ojos en blanco

\- No estoy de humor por tus bromitas

\- Me di cuenta de eso –sonrió sentándose a mí lado y levantando otra nube de polvo- Es por eso que viniste ¿no? Hacía años que no te veía por aquí, eso es raro en ti, ¿Por qué venir después de tanto tiempo?

\- Eres de todo menos estúpida, deja de preguntar lo que ya sabes. –contesté irritado- La última cosa que haré es quedarme en mi casa para ver la cara de esa golfa.

\- ¿El gran Natsu Dragneel se marcha de casa porque hay una pobre e indefensa chica viviendo con él? Eso es nuevo… tu normalmente le habrías echado de mala manera y habrías seguido con tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado pero en cambió estas aquí, sentado en un polvoroso sofá que se cae a trozos solo porque no quieres estar cerca de esa tal "Lucy". –dijo marcando el nombre de la rubia- ¿Quién es esa chica que ha logrado cambiarte de esta forma? Me gustaría conocer a tremenda persona.

\- ¿Quién ha cambiado a quién? –cuestioné molesto- Sabes que no hay cosa que odie más en este mundo que pasar demasiado tiempo con mujeres. Sabes perfectamente lo que pienso acerca de ustedes y sabes perfectamente que eso es algo que nadie podrá cambiar nunca.

\- Eso no quita el hecho de que te fuiste de tu propia casa solo por no estar con ella. –suspiró- Dime la verdad Natsu… ¿Qué es lo que ves en esa chica que te asusta tanto como para regresar a este lugar?

Le miré sin creer lo que acababa de decir. ¿Asustado yo? Eso era estúpido, yo nunca me asustaría por culpa de una chica. Esa chica era como cualquier otra chica, no tenía nada de especial ni me hacía recordar nada en especial, por supuesto que no. Entonces, ¿Por qué esta mujer me estaba preguntando esto?

\- ¿De qué debería estar asustado si se puede saber? –algo así era imposible- Te lo dije mil veces, las mujeres y yo no podemos estar más de una noche juntos, no quiero relacionarme con cosas tan molestas como ustedes.

\- Antes no pensabas de la misma forma

\- Basta –susurré lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara- Ya basta de tus comentarios y tus preguntas raras. No quiero oír una sola palabra más acerca de esa estúpida rubia, ni una sola palabra más.

\- Como desees pero realmente me gustaría conocerla. –sonrió con esa sonrisa suya que me sacaba de quicio mientras se levantaba y desaparecía por una de las muchas puertas del departamento- Espero conocerla –gritó desde otra habitación-

**_*Con Lucy*_**

Bajé las escaleras para ir hasta el comedor cómo cada mañana lo hacía. La vida como Dragneel era fácil, no se podía ni siquiera comparar a mis días oscuros en ese club. Todo había cambiado tanto en tan solo una semana… Parecía que hubieran pasado años desde que me había marchado. Por fin podía sonreír de nuevo.

\- Buenos días –saludé a Grandine e Igneel con una sonrisa en los labios-

Les miré a ambos, sus caras no eran buenas, parecían haber estado discutiendo.

\- Buenos días querida –me contestó sonriendo débilmente la mujer- ¿Has descansado bien?

\- Hmh –asentí- ¿Sucede alguna cosa?

\- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, solo son cosas sin mucha importancia –contestó- Ven, siéntate aquí y come algo, debes estar hambrienta!

Me senté como me dijo y comencé a comer. Hacía ya un par de días desde que empezaron a comportarse extraño, parecían estar preocupados por algo pero temía preguntar cuál era la razón de sus preocupaciones. Podían ser mil y una cosas distintas… problemas en la empresa quizás, no sabía que era lo que pasaba pero esperaba y deseaba que fuese lo que fuese se solucionarse lo antes posible. No me gustaba verles con esa cara cada día.

Comí lo más rápido que pude, sabía que ambos querían hablar pero no lo iban a hacer mientras yo estuviera presente así que intente apurarme al máximo para dejarles solos.

Cuando terminé la comida me levante cogiendo mis platos para llevarlos hasta la cocina. Me habían repetido muchas veces que no hacía falta que lo hiciera, pero si había algo que podía hacer por mí misma, lo haría, no quería darles trabajo de más.

\- Con permiso –dije dispuesta a marcharme para dejarles solos-

\- Lucy –me llamó Igneel.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Natsu?

\- ¿Qué? –no esperaba tal pregunta. Había pasado alrededor de una semana desde la última vez que había visto al peli rosa- Creo que la última vez fue durante la cena de hace una semana.

\- ¿No lo volviste a ver después de eso? –preguntó esta vez Grandine- ¿Estas segura de que no lo has visto más desde ese día?

Natsu. Era por Natsu que habían estado actuando extraño estos últimos días. Pensé que como eran una familia rica el viviría en alguna otra casa o apartamento y que era por eso que no lo había vuelto a ver desde ese día pero al parecer no era así. Al parecer vivía aquí y no había regresado desde la cena de hace una semana. ¿Dónde se ha metido? ¿Es que no se da cuenta de que sus padres se preocupan por él?

\- ¿No saben dónde está? –pregunté indecisa- Quizás este con algún amigo suyo.

\- No esta con ningún amigo suyo. –contestó Igneel pasándose la mano por sus canosos cabellos- Hace unos años solía hacer esto muy a menudo, desaparecer durante semanas y regresar un día cualquiera. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía que pensé que no volvería a hacerlo de nuevo pero lo ha hecho de nuevo. Desaparecer de repente sin decir nada…

\- ¿Y no tienen idea de donde iba durante todas esas semanas en las que desaparecía? –pregunté- ¿Nunca os dijo nada al respecto?

\- Nunca dijo nada –contestó Grandine- Es por eso que nos preocupamos, no sabemos dónde está ni con quien esta. Podría estar en cualquier sitio y con cualquier persona ahora mismo, podría estar con toda clase de personas que no le convienen y nosotros seguimos aquí, sin ser capaces de hacer nada para llevarlo de regreso –decía preocupada reprimiendo lágrimas-

\- Ya basta Grandine –susurró Igneel pasando un brazo por los hombros de su mujer- Cuando menos lo esperemos va a regresar, como siempre lo hace.

¿En que estaba pensando este chico? –pensaba yo- ¿Cómo podía hacer esto? ¿Cómo podía desaparecer de repente sin decirles ni siquiera a sus propios padres donde iba o con quien iba ni tampoco cuando regresaría? ¿Cómo podía alguien ser de esta forma? ¿Acaso no veía lo que estaba haciendo? Sus acciones estaban hiriendo a sus propios padres, ¿no se daba cuenta de esto tampoco?

La puerta del comedor en el que estábamos se abrió de repente dejando ver a uno de los mayordomos.

\- Señores siento molestarles pero ha venido una chica que dice querer ver a Lucy.

\- ¿A mí? –pregunté sin pensar- ¿Quién es esa chica que quiere verme?

\- Señorita, esa chica está esperándola en el salón–habló educadamente- si fuera tan amable de seguirme, por favor –dijo empezando a andar-

Dude un segundo en seguirle, ¿una chica que viene a verme? Seguí al mayordomo perdida en mis pensamientos. ¿Quién podía querer verme? No tenía ninguna amiga en especial, quizás Levy y los chicos que conocí la semana pasada pero si no eran ellos… ¿Quién más podía ser? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llegamos delante de la puerta del salón.

\- Con permiso –habló el mayordomo abriéndome la puerta-

Cuando la puerta se abrió me quedé completamente quieta. Había una mujer no más mayor que yo sentada en el sofá mirando despreocupadamente por la ventana mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones. Al verme se levantó sonriendo.

\- ¿Tú eres Lucy? –me preguntó sonriendo mientras me abrazando- Eres realmente bonita, no sé de qué se queja tanto ese bobo.

\- ¿Perdón? –no había visto a esta mujer en mi vida- Siento ser descortés pero, ¿le conozco?

\- Oh lo siento, aun no me he presentado adecuadamente –dijo rompiendo el abrazó y mirándome- Mi nombre es Minerva, soy una buena amiga de Natsu y cuando me dijo que sus padres habían propuesto a una chica ser parte de la familia quise conocerte.

\- ¿Cuándo te dijo eso Natsu? –pregunté. Natsu no supo nada de todo esto hasta el día de la cena- ¿Tú sabes donde ha estado durante todo este tiempo?

\- Por supuesto que se dónde ha estado. –respondió tranquilamente- Ya te lo he dicho, Natsu y yo somos buenos "amigos". –sonrió sentándose de nuevo en el sofá- Solo quería conocer a la famosa chica de la que me hablo…. Hacía tiempo que no le veía tan fastidiado, felicidades.

\- ¿Felicidades? –acaso se estaba burlando de mí- ¿A qué viniste? Si solo viniste a burlarte ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

\- Chica con carácter –rio- tranquila, no vine a reírme de ti ni nada por el estilo, solo…. solo quería conocerte supongo. Solo pensé que era raro ver a Natsu por allí después de tanto tiempo y pensé en conocer a la culpable de su regreso, nada más.

\- ¿Dónde está él ahora? –pregunte casi exigiendo una respuesta. Que Natsu se fuera de esa forma tan repentina estaba haciendo preocupar a sus padres y ellos no merecían pasarlo mal por su culpa.- ¡Dímelo por favor!

\- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber dónde está? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido- Tú ya tienes todo lo que quería ¿no? Querías vivir con los Dragneel para tener una buena vida y mírate ahora, aquí estas, alejada de tu antigua y patética vida y viviendo al lado de tal familia. ¿Por qué te interesas tanto por él ahora?

\- No me intereso por él. No me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer, esta es su vida y puede hacer lo que quiera con ella pero no permitiré que haga sufrir a sus padres con sus irresponsabilidades. Ellos lo están pasando mal por su culpa, porque se fue sin decir nada a nadie y no ha regresado en una semana entera. No puede simplemente desaparecer de esta forma sin ninguna razón.

\- ¿Y tú eres la que dice que no tiene ninguna razón para marcharse? –contestó irónicamente- ¿Qué sabes tú de él? No sabes nada, absolutamente nada. No tienes ningún derecho a decir lo que puede hacer o dejar de hacer. Si se ha marchado es por tu culpa o sea que deja de hablar de más.

Sus palabras fueron lo suficientemente claras para mí. Lo que dijo era verdad, o no sabía nada de él, pero él tampoco sabía nada de mí. Sólo éramos dos extraños con pasados completamente distintos que por la razón que fuera hemos terminado viviendo debajo del mismo techo.

Quizás era verdad que no sabía nada de él y que por eso no tenía el derecho de decir lo que debería hacer o dejar de hacer, pero sí que conocía a sus padres. Sus padres se habían llevado tan bien conmigo desde un principio… no quería verlos de esta forma, no por culpa de ese peli rosa.

Si esta chica me estaba diciendo que la culpa de que Natsu se marchara era mía, entonces sería yo la que le hiciera regresar a casa de nuevo.

\- No sé por qué debería ser culpa mía que se haya marchado. Sé perfectamente que no le conozco pero si lo que dices es verdad, si él realmente se marchó por mi culpa… -hablé sin titubear- Si realmente es mi culpa llévame hasta donde está ahora mismo y seré yo la que le llevaré de regreso.

\- ¿Te crees que podrás llevarlo de regreso así como así?

\- Sí –contesté firmemente- Creo plenamente en que puedo hacerlo y te aseguro que no me marcharé de allí hasta que él venga de regreso conmigo.

\- Bien –contestó simplemente- Si así lo crees, ven conmigo. Vamos a ver si lo que dices es verdad o son simples palabras.

Había algo en esta mujer que no me gustaba en absoluto. Su forma de hablar o de actuar, me trataba como si fuera una niña pequeña que no sabía lo que hacía. No me gustaba pero si yendo con esta mujer podía llegar hasta Natsu, entonces iría con ella a donde fuera. Llevaría a ese estúpido de regreso antes de que siguiera hiriendo a Grandine y a Igneel.

Me subí en su auto y condujo por las calles por más de media hora. No conocía los sitios por los que estábamos pasando pero parecía que poco a poco estábamos saliendo de la ciudad.

Cuando menos me lo esperaba el auto paró y estaciono delante de una casa de lo más normal. Parecía ser bastante vieja pero en sus días debió de ser realmente bonita.

\- Es aquí –oí que me decía- Bájate.

_Es aquí._ Eso quiere decir que este es el lugar donde ha estado Natsu durante todo este tiempo. ¿Qué había venido a hacer alguien sumamente rico en un lugar como este? Aunque no me gustase reconocerlo, este no era lugar para alguien como él.

Caminé detrás de Minerva hasta la puerta de entrada. Sacó una llave y la puerta se abrió haciendo un sonido desagradable. Las luces del interior de la casa estaban prendidas y fue entonces, cuando la puerta se abrió por completo, que lo vi.

Allí estaba él, estirado en un viejo sofá con los ojos cerrados.

\- Natsu –susurré-

Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar mi voz. Se me quedó mirando con la boca abierta y su ceño se frunció al ver a la mujer a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué hace está aquí, Minerva? –escuché que le preguntaba malhumorado, parecía estar más que enfadado.-

\- Dijo que quería hablar contigo así que la llevé hasta aquí –dijo simplemente Minera encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia- Que más da, se marchara en cuando se dé cuenta de que solo está perdiendo el tiempo al venir aquí.

\- No pienso irme. –susurré lo suficiente alto como para que todos me escucharan- No pienso irme de aquí hasta que él venga conmigo.

·

·

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo...**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y cuando tenía tiempo estaba tan cansada que lo único que quería era dormir...**

**Enserio lo siento por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. **

**Ya saben, dejen algún comentario si les ha gustado y si no pues igual jaja **

**Nos vemos pronto, **

**Byee :***


	7. Chapter 7

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este fic a mí! **

**Espero que les guste! xD**

* * *

**·**

CAPÍTULO 7

·

·

La puerta se cerró detrás de mí.

Mí vista viajo hasta ese chico que conocí hacía tan pocos días. Allí estaba él, estirado en ese viejo sofá tranquilamente mientras sus padres se preocupaban por él y su repentina desaparición. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando se marchó? ¿Por qué vino a un sitio como este? Este era el último de los sitios en el que pensé encontrarle, este sitio era pequeño, viejo y sucio… nada parecido a la enorme mansión en la que vivía su día a día. Entonces, ¿Por qué alguien con tremenda vida como es la suya vendría hasta un sitio como este?

Miré a mí alrededor por primera vez, parecía ser que estábamos en lo que una vez fue un salón. Las paredes estaban manchadas, los cristales de las ventanas estaban rotos y esparcidos por los suelos y el polvo cubría todos los muebles de la estancia.

\- ¿Por qué viniste aquí? –las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. No entendía porque alguien como él tendría la necesidad de venir a un sitio como este, él lo tenía todo, no tenía por qué estar en un sitio como este.-

\- Eso es lo que debería preguntar yo –replicó- No tengo porque darle explicaciones a una niñita como tú.

Cerré los puños.

\- Siento decirte que esta niñita ha venido a buscarte para llevarte de regreso –hablé despacio- Y no pienso aceptar un no por respuesta.

\- No pienso ir a ningún lado –contestó- Al venir aquí lo único que estás haciendo es perder tu tiempo. ¿Por qué no simplemente intentas regresar a tu nueva casa y tratar de vivir tu nueva y fantástica vida sin joderme?

\- ¿Por qué no? –repetí- Porque no pienso regresar a esa casa solo para ver como tus padres discuten por culpa de su irresponsable hijo quien por alguna estúpida razón decidió marcharse sin decirles nada. No pienso regresar solo para ver sus caras preocupadas y saber que tú estás aquí, tirado en un sofá sin hacer absolutamente nada, solo viendo como las horas y los días pasan. –iba subiendo el tono con cada palabra que pronunciaba- ¿¡Por qué no puedes pensar, aunque sea por una sola vez en tu vida, en cómo se sienten tus padres cada vez que haces esto!? ¿¡No te das cuenta de que les estas hiriendo con tus acciones!?

\- ¡Y a ti que más te da lo que haga! ¡Si no quieres regresar no regreses pero deja de joderme con tus mierdas! ¡Me da igual por lo que viniste, no me importa lo que quieras solo quiero que te marches, que desaparezcas de mí vista y dejes de joderme con tus tonterías! –me gritó frunciendo el ceño- ¡Lárgate y deja de joderme!

Cómo podía alguien ser tan… tan… ¡Agh! Jamás pensé que pudiera odiar tanto a una persona en tan poco tiempo, quien se pensaba que era para tratar así a los demás, ¡para tratar así a sus propios padres!

\- No pienso irme a ningún sitio hasta que tú te vengas conmigo –declaré- si no piensas moverte de aquí, yo tampoco lo haré.

\- Buena suerte con eso –se burló- veremos cuánto tarda a marcharte. Me apostaría lo que fuera a que antes de que caiga la noche ya no aguantarás ni un solo segundo más en este sitio. Cuando te des cuenta de donde te has metido te marcharas corriendo de aquí y dudo que regreses de nuevo.

\- ¿Te apostarías lo que fuera? –sonreí con una nueva idea en mente- Hagámoslo así, si yo puedo quedarme aquí hasta mañana por la mañana tú te vienes conmigo y deberás prometerme que no volverás a desaparecer de nuevo.

\- ¿Y si pierdes?

\- Si pierdo…–dije convencida de que iba a ganar- entonces tú decides lo que quieres hacer.

Su ceño se relajó por primera vez desde que llegué. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, dejando ver sus blancos y perfectos dientes y sus ojos ganaron un nuevo brillo. ¿Pensaba que podía ganar? Jamás ganaría, no iba a mover un solo pie fuera de este lugar hasta mañana por la mañana. Iba a ganar este reto costase lo que costase.

\- ¿Trato hecho? –dije ofreciéndole mi mano para dar por zanjado el tema-

Miro mi mano tendida por unos segundos.

\- Como quieras –dijo aceptando mi mano- Trato hecho –sonrió con un nuevo brillo en los ojos-

Nuestras manos seguían unidas cuando Minerva entro de nuevo al salón. Su mirada se clavó sobre nosotros y una risa juguetona cubrió sus labios. Me había olvidado completamente de la presencia de esa mujer en la casa. Solté la mano de Natsu inmediatamente fijando mi vista en la pelinegra, ¿en que estaría pensando ahora?

\- Parece que se han hecho amigos –se burló- ¿No crees que es demasiado buena niña para ti, Dragneel?

\- Cierra la boca Minerva –su malhumor había regresado- Si no tienes nada que hacer, ¿Por qué viniste?

\- ¿Quién dijo que no tenía nada que hacer? –dijo caminando hacia nosotros- Tenía cosas que decirte pero con Lucy aquí supongo que deberé esperarme, no sería bueno para ella involucrarse en nuestros asuntos, ¿verdad?

Sus oscuros ojos me miraban. ¿De qué asuntos estaba hablando? ¿Por qué no podía saber nada al respecto? ¿En qué mierda estaba metido Natsu?

\- Supongo que lo único que puedo decirte ahora –habló Minerva- es que él está de camino. Me lo dijo hace ya bastante así que estará a punto de llegar.

\- ¿Quién es él? –pregunté sin entender-

\- Sólo es un amigo –contestó secamente Natsu- ¿Estas segura de quedarte aquí?

\- Por supuesto, no pienso perder. –declaré- me da igual lo que pase o quien venga, no pienso marcharme de aquí hasta que tú te vengas conmigo, ya te lo dije y te lo repetiré las veces que haga falta.

La risa de Minerva me sorprendió, esta era la primera vez que la veía sonreír pero, ¿de qué se estaba riendo? ¿Hice algo gracioso para que se riera?

No entendía nada, no sabía que era lo que esos dos tenían entre manos ni que era este sitio. No comprendía porque esta mujer se estaba riendo ni porque Natsu había aceptado tan fácilmente regresar a la mansión si ganaba la apuesta. ¿Por qué estaba tan convencido de que no aguantaría hasta mañana por la mañana?

·

* * *

***Con los padres de Natsu***

* * *

·

Ambos permanecían en silencio sentados en el salón en el que momentos antes habían estado Lucy y Minerva hablando. ¿Estaban haciendo las cosas bien? Sabían perfectamente donde estaba su hijo en estos momentos, lo sabían. Su hijo había empezado a desaparecer de esta forma desde hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás y al sospechar de que se estaba metiendo en líos empezaron a investigar, al fin y al cabo tenían dinero suficiente para hacerlo.

Sus investigaciones acabaron por darle un lugar, una vieja casa ruinosa aparentemente deshabitada. Jamás pudieron descubrir en que estaba metido Natsu, solo pudieron descubrir el sitio en el que se escondía pero nunca lo que hacía mientras estaba allí dentro.

Habían enviado a algunas personas al edificio para que entraran a ver que había en el interior solo para encontrarse con una casa completamente normal, vieja, pero normal. No había nada que les hiciera sospechar que su hijo se había estado metiendo en líos pero por alguna razón seguían preocupándose. Si no estaba metido en nada, ¿Por qué se marchaba de esta forma sin decir nada a nadie?

\- Igneel –la voz de Grandine llamó la atención del hombre- ¿Hicimos lo correcto dejando que Lucy fuera hasta allí, verdad?

\- Eso creo –o de eso se quería convencer- Todo estará bien, Natsu está allí con ella.

\- Lucy es una buena chica, una muy buena chica –sonrió la mujer- ¿porque "él" hizo algo como esto? Ella no merecía nada de esto, no merecía ser traicionada de esa forma pero lo fue y mírala ahora…. Incluso después de todo eso se convirtió en toda una mujer hecha y derecha.

\- "Él" tendría sus razones para hacer lo que hizo. No creo que lo hiciera solo para deshacerse de ella, aun después de que todo eso pasara, sabes que él la seguía queriendo más que nada en este mundo. Debió tener sus razones para hacer lo que hizo, solo no conocemos esos motivos.

\- Sé que seguramente él tenía sus motivos pero de igual manera ella no merecía pasar por todo eso. No lo merecía entonces y no merece ser mentida ahora. –dijo convencida- Por lo menos, lo mínimo que podemos hacer para ella, para que se puede integrar en esta familia de verdad, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es contarle la verdad acerca del porque le propusimos una vida a nuestro lado.

\- No creo que eso sea lo mejor –contestó Igneel- no creo que sea apropiado contarle nada, no por ahora.

\- ¡Merece saber la verdad Igneel!

\- Ahora tiene una buena vida, ¿verdad? –argumentó- Ahora todo eso termino, ahora que puede olvidarse de su pasado, ¿Por qué quieres recordarle el por qué termino donde termino? ¿No crees que es estúpido reabrir esas heridas que por primera vez después de tanto tiempo estaban empezando a sanar?

\- Pero…

\- Simplemente esperemos un poco más –pidió el peli rosa mayor- Cuando él se dé cuenta de que Lucy ya no trabaja en ese sitio vendrá a nosotros, solo es cuestión de tiempo que eso pase.

·

* * *

***Con Lucy y Natsu***

* * *

·

El inconfundible sonido de una Harley resonó entre las viejas paredes en las que Lucy y Natsu permanecían en silencio. Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Minerva se había marchado dejándoles solos y no habían compartido ni una palabra más. Natsu había permanecido completamente quieto, estirado en el sofá de la misma forma como lo había hecho cuando la rubia llegó a la casa mientras que Lucy simplemente se había acomodado en uno de esas, según ella, viejas y asquerosas butacas llenas de polvo.

Natsu entreabrió uno de sus ojos al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse, sabía perfectamente quien era, el sonido de esa Harley siempre anunciaba la llegada de ese hombre.

\- Ella me dijo que tenías una invitada en casa –la puerta se abrió por completo y la voz de un hombre llamó la atención de Lucy- Pero no pensé encontrarme con este tipo de invitada –dijo mirando a Lucy-

_"__¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"_ –Pensaba la rubia-

\- Me llamo Rogue Cheney –dijo presentándose educadamente- ¿Cuál es el nombre de nuestra linda invitada?

\- Lucy –contesté secamente-

Frunció el ceño no muy contento por la respuesta.

\- ¿Y esta Lucy no tiene apellido?

\- No

Su ceño se frunció aún más si era posible. No había forma de que le dijese mi apellido a un desconocido. Ese era uno de los amigos de Natsu pero aun así no me gustaba su mirada, la forma con la que me miraba y me hablaba me daban escalofríos. Había renegado de mi apellido muchos años atrás, no iba a decirle a un completo extraño quien era ni de dónde venía.

\- Bien –sonrió- supongo que no tengo ninguna necesidad de saber quién eres o dejas de ser. No me importa en lo más mínimo quien seas, mientras no te metas en mi camino todo estará bien entre nosotros dos.

\- ¿Por qué viniste? –la voz de Natsu llenó la habitación-

\- ¿Qué pasa con ese humor Natsu? –rio- Minerva me dijo que hoy tenías un humor de perro pero no esperaba que fuera para tanto... ¿Esas son formas de saludar a un viejo amigo como yo? Lastimaras mis sentimientos hablándome de esta forma –se burlaba-

\- ¿A qué viniste Rogue? –repitió-

El silencio cubrió la estancia.

\- Lucy –me llamó el peli negro- ¿podrías dejarnos solos por un momento?

* * *

·

·

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Están apareciendo nuevos personajes jej ¿Qué creen que vino a hacer Rogue? ¿De qué están tan preocupados Igneel y Grandine?**

**¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Dejen algún comentario!**

**Nos vemos pronto,**

**Saludos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este fic a mí.**

**Espero que les guste!xD**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

* * *

***ANTERIORMENTE EN EL CAPÍTULO PASADO***

\- _¿Qué pasa con ese humor Natsu? –rio- Minerva me dijo que hoy tenías un humor de perro pero no esperaba que fuera para tanto... ¿Esas son formas de saludar a un viejo amigo como yo? Lastimaras mis sentimientos hablándome de esta forma –se burlaba- _

\- _¿A qué viniste Rogue? –repitió-_

_El silencio cubrió la estancia._

\- _Lucy –me llamó el peli negro- ¿podrías dejarnos solos por un momento?_

* * *

**…****000…**

* * *

Les miré a los dos.

\- Por supuesto –contesté restándole importancia-

Caminé despacio travesando toda la sala y pasando por el lado del peli rosa, que me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. No le tomé mucha importancia, él siempre se comportaba de esa forma conmigo. Pasé por su lado sin mirarle y desaparecí por la misma puerta por la que Natsu había aparecido hacía apenas unos minutos, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí para darles la privacidad que me habían pedido. Fuera lo que fuera de lo que iban a hablar no era de mí interés ni tampoco de mi incumbencia.

Cerré la puerta y miré lo que tenía delante de mí.

Al otro lado de la puerta había un largo pasillo, que al igual que la sala en la que había estado momentos antes, apenas era iluminado por unas pequeñas luces parpadeantes que parecían estar a punto de apagarse.

A lo largo de todo el pasillo había muchas puertas, algunas abiertas, otras cerradas, otras rotas. El suelo estaba igual de sucio y la pintura de las paredes estaba desgastada y la humidad había dejado sus huellas en ella. Podría asegurar que este sitio por la noche debía ser espeluznante, como una casa de terror de esas que salen en las películas y es que, aunque desde fuera pareciera pequeña, por dentro era gigante.

Camine a lo largo del pasillo mirando al interior de las habitaciones que tenían las puertas abiertas. Eran todas iguales, de tamaños pequeños, algunas con una cama otras sin nada más que una mesa y un sofá. En los suelos de todas las habitaciones había montones de botellas vacías, paquetes de tabaco tirados y ropas sucias que parecían llevar años en el suelo. ¿Qué clase de gente vivía en esta casa? No estaba muy segura de querer descubrirlo.

_¿Cómo había llegado hasta un sitio como este Natsu?_

No podía parar de cuestionarme lo mismo. En una de las habitaciones vi encima de la cama una sudadera tirada. La habitación no era distinta a las demás, pequeña y sucia, con una pequeña ventana en la pared por donde entraba la luz del sol. Todo era igual a las otras habitaciones, la única diferencia era esa sudadera tirada en la cama. Esa sudadera, a diferencia de la otra ropa, no estaba cubierta de polvo indicando que hacía poco que le habían dejado allí.

_Así que esta es la habitación en la que ha dormido Dragneel estos días _–pensaba- _¿Por qué aquí?_

Me senté en la cama, que resultó ser extrañamente cómoda, y me dejé caer de espaldas cogiendo la sudadera entre mis manos. Todo en este sitio era demasiado extraño y por mucho que lo intentará todo este misterio que envolvía a Natsu me llamaba demasiado la atención. Tan solo llevaba unas cuantas horas en este edificio y ya había conocido a las dos personas más extrañas que había llegado a ver en mi vida.

\- ¡No me jodas con esas mierdas! –oí un grito de puro enojo-

_¡Esa era la voz de Natsu! –Pensé alarmada- ¿Y viene de afuera?_

\- ¡Me trae sin cuidado lo que digan o dejen de decir, si quieren algo que vengan por sí mismos a decírmelo! ¡No entiendo una mierda de lo que me estas contando, si quieren algo ya saben dónde encontrarme!

\- Eso es lo que me han dicho que te dijera Natsu –contestaba tranquilamente Rogue ignorando los gritos del peli rosa- Te guste o no así es como funcionaran las cosas a partir de ahora.

\- No –contestó bruscamente el peli rosa- ¡así es como ustedes queréis que las cosas funcionen! ¡No me jodas, sois unos….!

La mano de Rogue viajo hasta el cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta Natsu y le cogió bruscamente y sin cuidado acercándolo a él de mala manera.

\- ¿¡Unos qué Natsu!? ¿¡Es que acaso estas olvidando cuál es tu posición ahora mismo!?

Lo empujó de mala manera haciendo que el peli rosa se tambaleara.

\- Deja ya todas esas jodidas rabietas tuyas y empieza a hacer lo que te hemos dicho que hagas de una buena vez. Deja de comportarte como si tuvieras tres años.

\- ¡Largo! –gritó Natsu-

\- ¿Harás lo que te he dicho?

\- ¡Te he dicho que te largues antes de que el poco autocontrol que me queda se agote, Rogue!

Ahogué un grito al ver la furiosa mirada de Natsu, jamás en mí vida había imaginado que pudiera estar más enfadado de lo que estaba ahora. Sus cejas estaban completamente fruncidas, sus facciones tensas y con cada palabra que salía de su boca más grave sonaba su voz. Tenía los puños cerrados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, que al igual que sus facciones estaba completamente tenso y preparado para entrar en acción si de así fuera necesario.

Vi como el peli negro le enviaba una dura mirada al peli rosa pero como sin decir palabra se alejaba de él. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Quién era Rogue y en que mierda estaba metido Natsu?

Esas y mil preguntas más eran las que me estaban volviendo loca ahora mismo. Natsu no se había movido un solo centímetro de donde estaba y dude en salir a buscarle pero decidí que quizás lo mejor fuera no molestarlo por ahora.

_Quédate quieta y no le llames demasiado la atención, con el humor que lleva no sería bueno que se girara y te pillara mirándole._

Y como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos el peli rosa se giró y miró directo a la ventana desde la cual me encontraba mirándolo todo. Joder.

Sus ojos y los míos se encontraron. Mierda, mierda, mierda… esto no era bueno para nada…

Antes de que me diera cuenta Natsu había desaparecido de donde estaba y podía oír sus pasos furiosos por el pasillo. Sus pasos eran cada vez más fuertes y con cada paso que daba más asustada me sentía. La acababa de cagar, no debería haber asomado la cabeza, no debería haber escuchado una sola palabra de esa extraña conversación. No debería haber hecho nada de eso pero lo había hecho todo. Mierda joder.

Mi corazón pareció detenerse por un momento cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me sorprendió. Allí estaba él, delante de mí, mirándome con esos ojos que me estaban aterrando por mementos.

No había ningún brillo en esos ojos jade que me miraban furiosos desde el marco de la puerta. Su mirada era más intensa que nunca y no la apartaba de mí. Me removí inquieta en mi sitio sin atreverme a mirarle a la cara.

\- Tú –di un pequeño salto al oír su grave voz dirigiéndose a mí- ¿cuánto escuchaste?

Miré al suelo jugando con la sudadera que había encontrado en la cama y tomándome un tiempo para elegir cuales eran las palabras correctas. Sabía que el chico que tenía delante estaba furioso, había visto la forma con la que había mirado a Rogue hacía apenas unos minutos y no quería que descargara toda esa ira en mí.

\- Nada. No escuché nada. –mentí descaradamente- Solo asomé la cabeza porque escuche ruidos, eso es todo.

\- ¿Te crees que me mamo el dedo? –me preguntó alzando el tono de voz- Volveré a preguntarlo, -hizo una breve pausa- ¿Cuánto escuchaste Luce?

Pasé la lengua por mis labios humedeciéndolos mientras daba un paso atrás al ver que se acercaba a mí.

\- No escuché absolutamente nada –declaré intentando sonar lo más convencible posible-

\- ¿Cuánto escuchaste? –pronunció lentamente acercándose más a mí haciendo que yo retrocediera-

\- Ya te lo dije –exclame desesperada-

Sus pasos eran grandes y poco a poco iba acercándose a mí. Yo intentaba retroceder, viéndome cada vez más acorralada. No creía que Natsu fuera a hacerme nada malo pero tampoco pensaba quedarme allí para averiguarlo. Miré detrás del peli rosa, la puerta estaba abierta de par a par. Era ahora o nunca: respiré hondo tratando de calmar los alocados latidos de mi corazón y le lancé la sudadera que tenía en las manos a la cara para salir corriendo tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitiendo escabulléndome por la puerta y, sin pararme a mirar atrás, seguí corriendo por ese largo, sucio y oscuro pasillo.

Natsu me estaba siguiendo, podía sentir sus pasos pegados a los míos. Corrí por el pasillo desesperadamente intentando escabullirme del peli rosa y una brillante idea apareció en mi mente cuando vi una vieja puerta abierta al final del todo del pasillo. Con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban corrí un poco más rápido travesando esa puerta y cerrándola con pastillo de un portazo detrás de mí.

_A salvo –_suspiré aliviada sintiendo como la adrenalina del momento corría por mis venas-

\- ¡Lucy! –la puerta tembló al recibir los fuertes golpes del peli rosa al otro lado- ¡Abre la jodida puerta!

¿Estaba de coña? Ni loca abriría esa puerta, no antes de que se calmara y dejara de gritarme como un loco poseído.

Miré a mí alrededor. Al ver esa puerta abierta no había parado a pensar en qué clase de lugar me estaría metiendo. Por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana podía deducir que estaba en la cocina de la casa. Era pequeña pero a diferencia del resto de la casa parecía estar mínimamente limpia.

_Perfecto, aquí habrá cuchillos por si tengo que protegerme –_pensé irónicamente-

Los golpes de Natsu no habían cesado y cada vez eran más y más fuertes. Con cada golpe del peli rosa la madera de la puerta crujía más y más fuerte, esa puerta no parecía que fuese a aguantar mucho más tiempo.

\- ¡Lucy abre la maldita puerta de una jodida vez! –le oía gritarme desde el otro lado- ¡Abre la jodida puerta o juro que la tiraré al suelo!

\- ¡No te atreverás! – sabía perfectamente que sí que se atrevería, le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saberlo-

\- Luego no te quejes nena –le oí decir al otro lado- Cuando te pille tendrás que contarme todo lo que has escuchado pequeña.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no había escuchado nada! –insistí-

\- ¿¡Y esperas que me lo crea, enserio!? –gritó- No me jodas rubia, ¡abre la jodida puerta!

\- ¡No!

\- Tú lo pediste –susurró Natsu al otro lado de la puerta-

El estrépito sonido de la madera romperse y caer al suelo me robó el aliento. Ahogué un grito al ver la puerta al suelo y al peli rosa mirándome con esos ojos juguetones que pone él cuando quiere algo. Mierda.

\- Ahora –habló sin apartar la mirada de mí- ¿Piensas decirme que fue lo que escuchaste, Luce?

NO. Por supuesto que no pensaba decirle lo que había escuchado.

Miré a mi alrededor divisando una mesa e inmediatamente corrí hacía ella posicionándome en uno de los extremos. Natsu me siguió con su mirada divertida y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al ver lo que pretendía.

\- ¿Piensas correr de mí para siempre? –se rio- Voy a pillarte, el gato siempre acaba pillando al ratón.

Vi como caminaba despacio y elegantemente acercándose hasta el extremo opuesto de la mesa en el que yo me encontraba. Su mirada juguetona no se apartaba conmigo y ahora en sus labios había una sonrisa risueña.

\- Bueno –me encogí de hombros- creo que esta vez el ratón es más listo que el gato y va a escapar de sus garras.

Una sonrisa cubrió sus labios y dando un paso al lado sin apartar la vista de mí empezó a correr sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento.

Mis piernas iban solas, corría, me quedaba quieta, retrocedía. Miraba detenidamente cada movimiento que daba el peli rosa y corría alejándome de él siempre intentando permanecer en el extremo opuesto de la mesa. La risa jovial de Natsu me sorprendió.

\- Eras buena rubia –me alegó por primera vez desde que lo conocí- Pero…-pausó un momento- ¡no más que yo!

Con un ágil salto se colocó encima de la mesa que nos separaba y antes de que me diera cuenta ya lo tenía delante. Mierda, mierda, mierda, era lo único que podía pensar cuando vi como enseñaba sus blancos y perfectos dientes en una sonrisa al verme acorralada y atrapada.

Intenté dar media vuelta sobre mis pies y correr pero ya era demasiado tarde. Una grande y fuerte mano me cogió de la muñeca tirando de mí para atrás haciéndome perder el equilibrio y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba acorralada entre la mesa y el imponente cuerpo del peli rosa.

\- Y el gato pilló a la ratoncita –susurró divertido contra mi desnudo cuello haciéndome estremecer- Es tiempo de hablar.

Mierda y mil veces mierda. Después de ver esa sonrisa en los labios de Dragneel, después de ver ese extraño y jovial brillo en sus ojos había pensado que se habría olvidado de todo ese asunto. Pero no. Ese lado de Dragneel que acababa de ver se había evaporado y ya volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. Joder. ¿Qué se suponía que debería decirle, que no había escuchado nada? Por favor, me había visto de lleno, no podía repetir eso de nuevo o le haría enojar otra vez.

\- Suéltame y te lo cuento todo –susurré. No podía decir que no me gustase pero me incomodaba tener el trabajado cuerpo del peli rosa pegado a mí y ni hablar de su respiración chocando contra mi cuello. No había forma de que alguien pudiese hablar y concentrarse en lo que decía de esta forma.-

\- Ni de broma.

\- ¿¡Qué!? –él debía ser el que estaba de broma. No podía hablar tranquilamente sintiendo todo, TODO, el cuerpo de Natsu pegado a mí cuerpo.- ¡No pienso decir nada si no me sueltas en este mismo memento, Dragneel!

\- No –sabía que estaba sonriendo, no podía verle la cara pero estaba completamente segura de que una sonrisa estaba adornando sus labios en este preciso momento.- Si quieres que te suelte solo habla y te soltaré sí creo que lo que dices es verdad.

Suspiré derrotada. Lo mínimo que podría hacer es despegarse un poco de mí, estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal.

\- Bien –cogí aire- Pero te aseguro que cuando no me sueltes después de que esto no vas a salir vivo de esta cocina.

\- Estoy esperando –me ignoró-

\- Bueno… -empecé- cuando te dije que solo me había asomado porque sentí ruidos no estaba mintiendo. Me asome por la ventana porque te había escuchado gritando. Cuando te vi estabas furioso, no parabas de gritarle a Rogue cosas como ¡No me jodas con esas mierdas! ¡Si quieren algo que vengan por sí mismos a decírmelo!

Paré un momento al sentir el cuerpo del peli rosa tensarse detrás de mí.

\- No sé de quienes estabais hablando ni tampoco sobre qué pero –me arrepentiría de decir eso- pero Natsu si estas metido en problemas deberías decírselo a alguien. No sé quiénes son _ellos_ pero no te metas en más problemas. Sólo haz lo que te dicen y aléjate de esas personas.

Sentí como las manos que me tenían cogida me apretaban más contra su cuerpo. Su agarre me dolía pero no quería quejarme.

\- No necesito de tus inútiles consejos –escupió- ¿Sólo fue eso lo que escuchaste?

\- Si –susurré-

Sus manos me soltaron y me empucharon lejos de él. ¿Y ahora que le pasaba?

¿Por qué actuaba así de repente? Le miré recordando en su cara cuando me perseguía. ¿Ese era el Natsu del que Levy-chan me había hablado el día de la cena? La pequeña peli azul había descrito a un peli rosa juguetón, alegre, infantil y despreocupado, justo lo que había visto en Natsu hacía apenas unos minutos. Pero allí estaba de nuevo, escondido detrás de ese duro caparazón impidiendo a la personas acercarse a él.

Me había dado cuenta de que ese Natsu duro que todos conocían no era más que una faceta. Qué detrás de ese duro caparazón en el que se escondía había una persona totalmente distinta. Una persona cálida.

¿Qué fue lo que le pasó para que se volviera en lo que es ahora?

\- Si eso es todo lo que escuchaste vete –dijo fríamente- Haz lo que te dé la gana, márchate si quieres, pero no me jodas hasta mañana.

Con pasos decididos pisó la puerta que seguía al suelo después de ser derrumbada por él mismo y se alejó dejándome allí sola y confundida.

\- ¿Debería quedarme o irme? –me pregunté mirando el techo. Suspiré derrotada, ya no sabía lo que quería pero no, no podía marcharme aún. No hasta mañana por la mañana.-

* * *

***MIENTRAS TANTO BASTANTE MÁS LEJOS DE DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN NATSU Y LUCY…***

* * *

Un enorme edificio se levantaba en medio de la ciudad más concurrida del país, Magnolia. Delante del gran edificio, un auto deportivo de color negro aparcó y de él bajo un hombre peli negro que con pasos lentos pero decididos ingresó en el interior del recinto.

\- Buenos días señor –le saludaron los seguratas y los empleados- Buenos días –les respondía educadamente con una apenas visible inclinación de cabeza-

\- Señor –una de las empleadas le llamó- el jefe le está esperando en su despacho.

Espero a que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran y cuando lo hicieron entró marcando el número del piso en el que se encontraba el despacho de su jefe. Espero que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran de nuevo y cuando lo hicieron sus ojos chocaron con los ojos chocolate de un hombre que le miraba sentado en una cómoda butaca detrás de un gran y largo escritorio lleno de papeles y documentos.

\- Jefe –saludo-

\- Bienvenido, Rogue –la gruesa voz del hombre resonó en la estancia- ¿Cómo fueron las cosas con Natsu?

\- Bueno –suspiró- Natsu se negó a cooperar. Dijo que no entendía lo que estaba planeando hacer y que no iba a cooperar en algo como eso porque podía resultar demasiado peligroso. Dijo que no hablaría con nadie más y que si aún querían algo de él, que fuese usted mismo el que fuese a visitarle.

\- Ya veo –suspiró- ese crio… tan problemático como siempre… -dijo y después de una larga pausa volvió a hablar- Avisa que me preparen un vehículo y un chofer, si quiere que sea yo el que hable con él, entonces seré yo el que lo haga.

\- Sí señor.

* * *

**...000...**

* * *

**¡Estoy de regreso!**

**Cómo prometí en el aviso que publiqué ayer, aquí tienen este nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y vuelvo a repetir lo mucho que lo siento por haberles hecho esperar tanto tiempo. A partir de ahora iré actualizando más seguido.**

**Si les ha gustado o quieren decirme lo malo que estuvo allá ustedes, acepto cualquier comentario xD **

**PD: Intenté hacer este capítulo un poco más largo de lo habitual pero bueno… no me quedo extremadamente largo tampoco. Espero sus opiniones, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto!**


End file.
